


Smut prompt fills

by kiki_92



Series: Tumblr's NSFW requests [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Camping, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Degrading Talk, Desk Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hands-free Orgasm, Ice Play, Kilts, Knife Play, Massage, Masturbation, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sparring, Spitroasting, Surprises, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Wall Sex, Weed Brownies, cowboy AU - showdown event, men in skirts, ruined orgasm, sex in a tent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: A collection of the ficlets written in response to the NSFW prompts received on tumblr. Each chapter will be labeled with the ship in question for easier navigation. (I'll keep adding the appropriate tags with each new chapter)





	1. Clash/Caveira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Grain_Crain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain) requested Clash/Caveira and the prompt was _"Behave"_

When hooking up with anyone, Caveira is used to being the one calling the shots. It comes naturally to her, and it fills her with satisfaction to see them obey her whims, eyes dark with a mixture of lust and nervousness when she smirks down at them. However, things aren’t going according to the plan today.

Sprawled on her bed, Caveira bites back a sigh and tries to wiggle out of Clash’s grasp. No luck, the other woman is expertly holding her down. It’s been five minutes, and while being eaten out feels good, being disobeyed grates on Caveira’s patience.

“I told you I won’t come from oral,” she snaps, irritated by Clash seemingly ignoring her.

“Mmm, we’ll see.”

Clash goes back to licking her, tongue gently circling her clit, and it’s good, but it isn’t nearly enough for Caveira. Clash releases her hips and instead caresses her thighs, licking along her opening. Caveira scowls and decides she’ll have to take matters into her own hands. Or legs, in this case, as she locks hers around Clash’s neck, grinding down on the other woman’s face.

The slap against her thigh is a welcome sting, and Caveira only stops when Clash sucks on her clit. Oh. This feels different from before, so much more intense. Caveira throws her head back, moaning, and the grip of her legs around Clash relaxes.

Strong hands squeeze Caveira’s thighs, digging into her soft skin and leaving red marks. She doesn’t mind much for now, too caught up in the surprised pleasure of being treated roughly for a change. Clash stops sucking her clit to lap at the juices dripping from her, tongue going in as if fucking her.

“Stop fucking teasing!” Caveira snarls, hips bucking up and seeking more, anything that will help her with the throbbing need taking over her.

“Behave, or I’ll have to teach you manners.”

While she would love to know what Clash is considering, and whether it will measure up to whatever punishment Caveira can come up with, she relents in her thrashing. That’s an idea better suited for round two, when the urge to orgasm isn’t as pressing and she can get properly creative. All thoughts of revenge flee her mind when Clash sucks her clit again, hands slowly travelling up her thighs towards the center of her legs. Two fingers rub her wet opening before plunging in, deep inside her, and Caveira moans at the intrusion. Her walls clench around them and she has to bite her lips to not moan again when Clash fingers her roughly, while the suction on her clit alternates between gentle and hard.

At this point Caveira’s thighs are shaking and she can’t even think about trapping Clash’s head in place with her legs as before. Clash adds a third finger inside her, the additional girth feels divine and she’s so wet it slides right in as if it belongs there. With patience, perhaps she could even fit Clash’s whole hand inside her. However, patience is not a virtue Clash practices often, and she seems as eager to see Caveira come undone as Caveira herself is eager to reach her climax.

All it takes is Clash rubbing the walls of her pussy, a come hither motion that hits the perfect spot inside her. Caveira feels all her muscles tensing up, toes curling in pleasure, and she screams. Clash stops lavishing attention on her now oversensitive clit, only to lick at the slick overflowing from her entrance, fingers still thrusting in and out of her as Caveira rides her orgasm through.

Caveira can’t remember the last time a partner treated her like that, challenging her control but delivering so much without being asked to. Panting and coming down from that amazing high, all she can think is that it’s been worth it to break her rule to never have sex with coworkers. Although Clash’s smug grin will not do. With quick reflexes, Caveira flips them over, sitting on top of her.

“Now we’ll see if you know how to behave,  _gatinha_.”

Clash’s wild grin is all the confirmation Caveira needs to know the other woman definitely will not behave, but Caveira will enjoy the ride all the same. She never backs down from a challenge.


	2. Bandit/Jäger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): “Please, remind me again why we’re having sex behind a tree?” / “Ill just have to cum inside you then" ~~the list's numbering is wacky and since I don't know which of the two prompts it could be, I used both - Requested by Anonymous~~

On a certain level, this wasn’t that different from other jobs they’d done. As Rainbow operators, both Germans had done their fair share of protection missions, field recon, and threat assessment. The main difference was they were currently doing that on a public park.

They rarely worked on such open spaces, but after a rather important politician had received several threats, and yet refused to cancel his upcoming rally, Bandit and Jäger were doing this. Inspecting all the nooks and crannies of the park, investigating what was behind each tree and shrubbery. It was ridiculous, in Bandit’s opinion. He was sure they’d been assigned this mission as a punishment of sorts for the confetti ADS they fashioned for Jäger’s birthday party. So here they were. Bored. And when Bandit was bored, he always created his own entertainment.

In all fairness, he hadn’t meant to start a teasing battle, but when Jäger bent down to examine a fucking shrub, Bandit smacked his ass. He wasn’t prepared for the little moan Jäger made. They both stared at each other in stunned silence. Jäger looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights, mouth opening and closing as he tried to come up with an explanation he obviously didn’t have.

Smashing their mouths together was an unplanned move, but those were Bandit’s favourites, just going with what felt right at the moment. Judging by how Jäger hungrily kissed back, it had been the right move. Their kissing was sloppy and hurried, as if this was the first and only chance to do this. Nothing further away from reality, it definitely wasn’t the first time they had a quick romp, and most probably wouldn’t be the last either, despite their assurances of not repeating it again. He pressed Jäger against the nearest surface, which turned out to be a tree, and blindly tried to open his trouser while still making out.

“Careful!” Jäger hissed. He stopped kissing Bandit to. “Last time you ripped my favourite jeans. I didn’t bring anything to change into if you mess up my clothes.”

He could have pointed those jeans had been old and faded, that was why they ripped so easily. Instead, Bandit preferred to yank Jäger’s underwear down and watch how he shivered when his cock bobbed free. “You don’t want a mess? I’ll have to cum inside you then.”

“Yes please,” Jäger panted against his lips.

Bandit couldn’t believe his ears. “Are you fucking serious?”

As all answer, Jäger thrust his hips forward, his cock sliding against Bandit’s stomach. Unbelievable, he really meant it. Despite how tempting that idea was, Bandit always carried a condom in his wallet, a lubed one no less. Since there was no lube around, this was the next best thing. "Not the best moment for that, Jägerchen. Next time if you want, I promise."

He made the engineer turn around, face against the tree, and started preparing him. The lack of lube wasn’t a problem; Bandit was resourceful and saliva was good enough to slide two fingers inside Jäger without problem. The velvety heat felt amazing around his fingers, Bandit couldn’t wait to bury his hard cock inside him. And Jäger seemed to be of the same opinion, moaning encouragingly, asking Bandit to hurry up. It took but a moment to take out the condom and roll it down his shaft. He had finally slid inside Jäger and it was as wonderful as he remembered. Why they kept saying time after time that this shouldn’t happen again, it was beyond him. Jäger’s quiet moans were music to his ears, and Bandit quickly got enthusiastic with his thrusts, loving the sensation of Jäger squeezing him tightly. However, the force of his movements had Jäger scraping his face against the coarse bark of the tree.

“Please, remind me again why we’re having sex behind a tree?”

“Because it covers us from being discovered by any random jogger,” Bandit reminded him.

It was highly unlikely; the park was completely deserted save for them, but it was still a sensible precaution.  To prevent Jäger’s face to get smashed against the tree, he grabbed a fistful of the engineer’s hair and pulled his head back at the same time he thrust into him. The answering needy whimper was beautiful, Bandit would never tire of hearing that. He pounded into Jäger faster, ruthlessly chasing that sweet pleasure that was building up inside him.

“C’mon, touch yourself. I know you want to.”

Bandit felt Jäger’s hole pulsing around him, the moans and whimpers growing louder and louder. He pulled out almost completely, since he was really close and wanted to make this last a little longer. Then Jäger slammed back against him, impaling himself on Bandit’s dick, and he couldn’t hold back any longer. Bandit buried his face against Jäger’s shoulder, hips twitching of their own accord as he climaxed. Moments later, Jäger came too, clenching around him and milking him dry, the engineer’s cum splashing against the tree in front of them.

“FIrst you seduce me into public indecency and now you’re vandalizing the trees,” Bandit tsked at Jäger, barely containing a chuckle.

“Sometimes I truly wonder why I like you.” Jäger’s despairing sigh swiftly turned into a pleased hum when Bandit kissed the side of his neck.

Truth was Bandit himself had wondered that too many times, but he concluded it was better to just be grateful for it.

 


	3. Poly Spetsnaz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Do you think they can hear us through the tent?” - "Yes we can", requested by not one but two anons ;)

Nature, peace and quiet, and his friends. It was the perfect recipe for a vacation, and Kapkan certainly had a great time watching them all try to hunt without scaring away the prey.  The nights were his favourite part, though.

There was something inherently romantic in stargazing, even if Kapkan generally wasn’t a romantic person. The small fire he built up was slowly dying, more embers than actual flames, but Kapkan didn’t feel inclined to move. He was currently sitting between Tachanka’s legs, one of the older defender’s arm wrapped around him while with the other hand he pointed at different constellations, most of which Kapkan was sure were made up.

However, the intimate atmosphere was broken by the noises coming from the tent. It had been subtle at first, just some bedroll rustling, or a nearly imperceptible noise. Until a quite loud moan echoed in the otherwise silent night. Glaz and Fuze were clearly not sleeping in there. The crackle of the embers masked their noises somewhat, but after a while there was another clear moan, followed by total silence.

“Do you think they can hear us through the tent?” Fuze’s whisper wasn’t as quiet as he probably thought it was.

Kapkan bit his lip to not laugh, turning to see what Tachanka’s reaction was. He got a kiss, and then Tachanka’s voice boomed in the dark. “Yes we can!”

A beat of silence, followed by hushed whispers, then Glaz spoke up. “You can join us, you know the tent is big enough for all of us.”

They had an unspoken agreement of sorts, if a pair of them sought solitude, they let them be. Sometimes all you wanted was to spend time with a certain person, being four all the time could be overwhelming. However, they had been invited, and Fuze hadn’t complained. In fact, he was moaning again.

Curiosity got the best of Kapkan and he got up, dragging Tachanka with him. Inside the tent they found Fuze laying mostly naked on top of his bedroll, Glaz’s face between Fuze’s legs as he sucked him off. While he wasn’t a prude, Kapkan still felt his face grow hot as he watched Glaz’s lips stretched over Fuze’s cock, sliding up and down the shaft, while he fondled the Uzbek’s balls at the same time. Kapkan knew from experience how good that felt, how noisy he got; and if Glaz also fingered him while doing this, there was no way the hunter could stop himself from loudly begging for more. All things considered, Fuze had shown admirable restraint in his moans, he’d just been unlucky in how silent the forest was at night.

“Well, you invited us, Timur. Got an idea?” Tachanka, as always, went straight to the point.

Glaz’s let Fuze’s cock slip free from his mouth and licked his lips. “Oh, I do.”

They helped Kapkan and Tachanka get undressed, which turned into a longer than necessary process because of the reverent kisses and soft touches they left on almost every inch of exposed skin. Kapkan ended lying on his back with Glaz blowing him. The sniper's devilish tongue circled the crown, toyed with his and pressed against the veins. It should be illegal how good he was at it. Glaz eventually moved his mouth further down, licking him open and jerking him off until Kapkan was a moaning mess. Meanwhile, Tachanka prepared a similarly feverished Fuze, who looked almost ready to blow his load just from taking three of Tachanka’s fingers.

Eventually, when Glaz decided he'd teased Kapkan enough, they switched partners again. Fuze and Kapkan lay on their side, facing each other, while Glaz and Tachanka spooned them from behind. Despite already being thoroughly stretched and lubed up, Tachanka pushed a couple of fingers into him, testing how loose he was, spreading even more lube.

Getting fucked in this position was quite different from any other position they had tried before. Tachanka’s dick felt even bigger than usual, the thrusts slow and gentle, just a never ending slide of that thick cock going into him. Kapkan moaned and closed his eyes, overwhelmed. He was in heaven.

The hunter opened his eyes when he heard Fuze’s needy whimpering, observing how the Uzbek was coming undone just like he was. It was an arousing sight, Glaz’s hand gripping Fuze’s thigh as leverage while he leisurely thrust into him. Tachanka grabbed Kapkan’s thigh too, bending it back so he could pound into him slightly faster. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and pleasured cries filled the tent

He wasn’t sure who reached out first, but soon he was tangled in Fuze’s arms, lazily making out as their cocks sliding against each other’s. A blissed out shout was all the warning he had before Fuze came, semen spurting from his cock like a fountain, hot and slick against Kapkan’s own erection. Between that, Tachanka’s continued thrusts, and Glaz’s moans, he reached his own peak with a choked whimper. Tachanka kissed him on the back of his neck while ecstasy took hold of the hunter, and he came all over his and Fuze’s stomachs.

Satisfied and tired, but happy, Kapkan enjoyed the feeling of the older defender holding him close as he tipped over the edge too. He saw Glaz mirroring their position as well, holding Fuze tight while the Uzbek kissed Kapkan. Yes, definitely the nights were his favourite part of this camping trip.

 


	4. Lion/Doc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ice](https://icezero09.tumblr.com/) requested Lion/Doc and the prompt was _"Who said it had to be on the bed?"_

The room was so silent Lion could hear the buzzing of the fluorescent lights if he put enough attention.However, all his senses were focused on the task he was doing, and the man sitting half naked on the gurney. Lion’s eyes kept darting to Doc’s naked chest, wondering why he had been chosen to do this, instead of literally anyone else on the base.

“And how did you say this happened?”

“I didn’t say it,” Doc’s reply was curt, and while Lion was curious to know, he didn’t want to push their newfound truce.

Everyone was so grateful they weren’t at each other’s throats anymore, Lion included. Their interactions were still somewhat awkward and stilted, but at least the veneer of barely repressed hostility had disappeared. Now all Lion had to worry about was to keep his eyes away from Doc’s nipples, which had perked up in the cold of the room. Dear God, why couldn’t he act normal for just ten minutes?

Doc sighed tiredly. “It was a training accident with one of the recruits.”

“I know training finished almost twenty minutes ago, why did you wait until now to get this stitched? As a doctor, you should know better.”

“Exactly, I know how urgent or not the situation is. And I only called you to suture the wound since I couldn’t reach there myself, even if your stitches leave much to be desired!”

Lion compressed his lips in a thin line, willing himself to not snap. He didn’t want to destroy their tentative peace. Instead, he channeled his anger into tightly bandaging the now stitched wound.

“Are you attempting to make a tourniquet or do you need me to explain how to properly bandage a wound too?”

That was the last straw, Lion snapped. “Oh, does this hurt your poor delicate arm? Would you prefer me to kiss your wound better, or would that also be too complicated for me to know how it’s done?”

“Please, I’ve seen you looking at me, like you want to take me to bed,” Doc’s words made Lion turn a deep shade of red, fumbling to tie up the bandage. “You'd jump at the chance to kiss me!”

“Who said it had to be on the bed?” Lion growled back at Doc, trying to keep down the angry blush spreading on his face.

Of all the reactions he had expected, Doc grabbing him by the neck of his shirt and kissing him wasn’t one of them. Lion kissed back, consequences be damned, Doc had been the one who started this. What started as a simple kiss soon turned into a furious make out, Doc trapping Lion with his muscular arms while the attacker fought to take control of the kiss, nibbling on Doc’s lips until he made him moan. In other circumstances, Lion would be surprised that kissing was enough to get him as hard as he was, but when it came to Doc normal logic didn't apply for Lion's reactions.

“Well... you certainly know how to do _this_ ,” Doc licked his reddened lips, and Lion lost it. He surged forward to kiss him again. The doctor’s hands settled on Lion’s waist, fumbling with his clothes to reach the zipper of his trousers. An unmistakeable bulge poked Lion's thigh, and he was relieved to notice Doc was also rock hard, the outline of his erection straining against his trousers. “If not the bed, what did you have in mind? The desk?”

It was a tempting image, one that would haunt Lion’s imagination for a long time: Doc bent over the desk, papers in complete disarray while Lion fucked him until Doc couldn’t think coherently. It was also probably not a good idea, but Lion’s doubts vanished when Doc whispered in his ear, “There's lube in the cabinet next to the sink.”

In his hurry to get the lube, Lion nearly collided with the chairs in front of the desk. In the cabinet, Lion found a rather impressive collection of supplies. He arched an eyebrow. This went beyond sex safety measures, unless he had stocked up to provide free condoms and lube to all the personnel at the base for a whole year.

Doc was waiting for him on the desk already, smirking at him. He offered no resistance when Lion pushed him down, bending him over the wooden surface. Lion was in a trance, each action taking forever yet being over so quickly. Undressing was out of the question, he simply took the pants down enough to expose Doc’s lovely ass. He ran his hands reverently over the naked skin, marvelling he was allowed to do so. Doc looked at him over his shoulder, and  Lord, he was gorgeous.

“Olivier,” Doc panted, gazed at him like Lion was both his salvation and his downfall. He knew that feeling all too well.

The sensation of Doc’s body yielding to him, opening for his slick fingers, was one that would be engraved in Lion’s memory. There was no anger in them anymore, a different kind of fire had replaced it.

As addictive as it was to make Doc sigh and moan while he worked him open, sliding his hard cock into him was a thousand times better. It was a perfect fit, and he loved the way Doc moaned and gripped the edges of the desk when Lion started fucking him in earnest, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in. It felt divine. His hands gripped Doc’s waist, pushing deeper than before, making Doc whimper in delighted pleasure. Lion was sure he could never tire of hearing him moan like that.

Neither of them would last long, Lion knew it. It was alright, he committed to memory every single second of it: the way Doc pushed against him demanding more; how Doc whined and looked back at him when he was about to come, calling his name; Doc's surprised face when Lion kept fucking him though his own orgasm until Doc climaxed too, and stained the papers on his desk with his release. A true sliver of heaven that Lion would forever treasure. He knew better than to ask for more. He slipped out and kissed Doc’s shoulder reverently, while he still could.

Therefore, he didn’t know how to answer when Doc turned around to look at him, trousers still around his knees, and said, “We should work out our differences like this more often, don’t you think?”

 


	5. Glaz/Kapkan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Maxim_Basuda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxim_Basuda) requested Glazkan/Tachankan: "You’re more than just a one night stand" / “Dont be so rough. there cant be any marks.” / “Bite me.” “If you insist.” (take your pick, mix and match, throw out anything you don't like :3)
> 
> Guess what? I wrote both pairings, here be the Glaz/Kapkan

Sparring with his teammates was part of Kapkan’s daily routine. He had a reputation for being ruthless and efficient, to the point few dared to face him in close quarters combat. Glaz was one of the few who consistently volunteered to go against him, even if he got his ass handed to him every time.

Since that fateful accident with Finka, Kapkan was always careful when using knives while training with others. Still, he couldn’t deny a swell of satisfaction whenever he softly pressed the knife against Glaz’s skin, round after round, and the sniper’s eyes would go dark and heated with frustration. Perhaps Kapkan enjoyed showing off, perhaps he was just waiting to see what would it took for the usually calm sniper to express irritation. Whatever the reason, Kapkan got overly confident. He gently tapped the flat of the knife’s blade against Glaz’s chest, smirking at him. Next thing he knew, Kapkan was flat on the floor, immobilised, and Glaz had tossed the knife away. The sniper’s smug grin mirrored Kapkan’s earlier expression.

“Looks like I picked up some of your movements, after all this time.”

“Well done, I guess,” Kapkan hissed. He was proud of Glaz, but he was also vexed for having been bested. He locked his legs around the sniper’s waist and tried to flip them over, prove him this wasn’t over. It didn’t work. Glaz put all his weight on him, pinning his hands down too for good measure. Kapkan’s struggling was in vain.

Glaz got closer to him, their faces almost touching, and said,  “Just admit your defeat.”

All of Kapkan’s instincts were at war inside him, he didn’t want to accept defeat. More importantly, he didn’t want to admit he was unsettled by how he was reacting to being pinned to the ground by Glaz. So instead, he went for a very mature answer.

“Bite me.”

“If you insist,” Glaz laughed, before actually biting Kapkan. On his neck, right above the clavicle.

Kapkan melted, his body going slack and letting out a loud moan. He was acutely aware they were on an open area, and Kapkan panicked. He tried to push Glaz away, but with the way he still kept his legs around the sniper’s waist, all he did was push their groins together. Glaz kissed the bite he left, and repeated the process on a new spot, right next to the previous one. Kapkan didn’t moan this time, he just rocked his hips against the sniper. Oh, that felt good.

“Don’t be so rough. There can’t be any marks,” Kapkan huffed as Glaz sucked a hickey next to the bites.

“No? Hmm, so it’s fine when you leave marks but I can’t. Doesn’t sound fair.”

Instead of delivering a cutting reply as he wanted to do, Kapkan growled in helpless desperation when Glaz licked and kissed the tender spots he left on the hunter’s neck. “Fuck.”

“That’s the idea, yes,” Glaz’s mouth descended upon his, robbing his breath and leaving Kapkan even more impatient for whatever the sniper was planning to do.

The reason behind Kapkan’s complaint about the marks was his need to keep this dalliance a secret. It was still too new, and he was unsure how their teammates would react to it. There was safety in keeping it under wraps, hidden. Rutting like animals on a corner of the gym, no matter how empty the place was, was quite the opposite of keeping hidden. It didn’t matter, neither of them was thinking clearly.

As soon as Glaz let him go, Kapkan scrambled to stand up. He didn’t get very far in that regard, Glaz quickly grabbing him from behind, arms pinned to the sides so Kapkan couldn’t break free from him. That was also a movement he’d used in one of their sparring sessions, damn it. Kneeling as they were, Kapkan felt the heat from Glaz’s body radiating all over his behind.

Glaz’s hands swiftly undid his trousers, biting Kapkan’s shoulder and using his momentary distraction to his advantage. A hand wrapped around his quickly hardening cock, and Kapkan thrust into it, then rocked back against Glaz’s noticeable erection.

“Do you see my bag?” Glaz whispered huskily on his ear while stroking his cock. “There’s gun oil inside.”

No demands, no suggestions; only the hint of a possibility and the choice completely up to Kapkan. Perhaps the hunter didn’t want to beg for it, but giving Glaz the oil wasn’t begging, at least not directly. Besides, the fact that the sniper was horny enough to suggest this was telling enough of how gone he was too, Kapkan knew Glaz preferred to take things slow, almost tortuously so sometimes.

The position wasn’t the best for Glaz to prepare him, but his persistence paid off when he thrust into Kapkan in a single motion, fluid and painless. The hunter loved the sensation of being full, and he could never contain a small moan when Glaz started pounding into him. Kapkan let go of all his worries and simply enjoyed the way his partner could bring him to scream in pleasure.

One of Glaz’s arms was wrapped around Kapkan’s middle, a hand idle caressing the smooth skin under his shirt. The other hand was jerking him off in time with the thrusts, spreading the precum leaking from the tip. The sniper had his face buried on the crook of Kapkan’s neck, moaning in bliss and driving Kapkan crazy with lust.

Kapkan felt Glaz grinding deep inside him, his thrusts jerky and less coordinated as he reached his peak. Next thing Kapkan knew, he was howling Glaz’s name and his cock twitched, producing pearly globs of semen that fell over his thighs and the floor.  The sniper held him tight while Kapkan shivered through the aftershocks of his amazing orgasm, Glaz whispering sweet words to him that he barely understood.

At this point, Kapkan could only pray nobody heard them and came to investigate before they had time to clean up and redress themselves. Perhaps this had set a dangerous precedent for their sparring sessions, but Kapkan had no regrets.


	6. Tachanka/Kapkan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Maxim_Basuda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxim_Basuda) requested Glazkan/Tachankan: "You’re more than just a one night stand" / “Dont be so rough. there cant be any marks.” / “Bite me.” “If you insist.” (take your pick, mix and match, throw out anything you don't like :3)
> 
> Guess what? I wrote both pairings, here's the Tachanka/Kapkan

Summer was Kapkan’s favourite season when he was home, back in Russia. Now that he was experiencing the Australian summer, he missed the cold and snow of when he was stationed in the Arctic Circle. 

The air conditioning of the base where they were staying had broken down, and if Jager didn’t fix it soon, Kapkan would go on a murderous rampage. If he had the energy to move.  Even after taking a shower and laying in bed dressed just in his underwear, he was uncomfortably overheated and slightly sweaty. Although the disgustingly hot weather had an unexpected upside: Tachanka was parading around shirtless, clad only in his swimming trunks, and Kapkan couldn’t take his eyes off of him. All those exposed and glistening muscles made it impossible for Kapkan to not stare. He closed his eyes, reminding himself to act normal, no matter how much he wanted to lick the beads of sweat off from Tachanka’s neck. 

Something wet and unbearably cold fell against his chest, making Kapkan gasp and open his eyes again. “ _Blyat_! Sasha, what…?”

A slippery ice cube slid down his stomach until Tachanka picked it up. “You looked like an ice-cream melting on the road.”

“And you decided to throw ice cubes over me?”

“I thought you might appreciate the cold,” Tachanka said calmly, bringing the piece of ice closer to Kapkan’s face, until the hunter slapped his hand away. Instead of reconsidering his approach, Tachanka dragged the ice cube over Kapkan’s chest, slowly passing over his nipple until it perked up. 

The hunter looked at Tachanka, trying to discern what had been his intentions, but the older man was difficult to read. They held each other’s gaze, Kapkan refusing to give up this little battle of wills. However, he looked away when the ice cube landed on his arm, slowly melting on his skin. Tachanka was still looking at him, a penetrating stare that sent the hunter’s blood rushing south.

“You weren’t as quiet yesterday, Maxim! What’s the matter?”

“Fuck off, Sasha!” Kapkan tried to push the other man away, but Tachanka didn’t budge. Kapkan pushed again, tried to shove Tachanka, and they ended up wrestling. More accurately, Tachanka threw himself on top of him, effectively pinning a struggling Kapkan against the bed. 

“Do you keep a gun in your underwear, Maxim? Or did you enjoy the ice that much?”

Mortified, Kapkan lashed out, redoubling his efforts to shove Tachanka away. He eventually succeeded, making the other man sit on the edge of the bed while he scrambled to the other end. In such a narrow bed, that meant only a few centimetres of separation, enough to be nearly touching each other.

“We’ve flirted for weeks, would it be so bad to go one step further?” Tachanka’s question was quite reasonable, and deep down Kapkan wanted to agree. However, he was paralyzed. He didn’t want to fuck this up, and he still didn’t know what Tachanka really wanted, so he kept a sullen silence. Tachanka sighed. “I never took you for a coward.”

“I am not a coward!” That finally elicited a response from the hunter. “I’m just not interested in  one-night stands.”

Tachanka laughed, and Kapkan growled at him, unamused. “I’m too old for that casual shit, I wouldn’t bother chasing you if it was for just a night.”

Amazing how a few words could make the uneasiness Kapkan felt to be replaced by elation. Months’ worth of pent-up frustration guided his actions, and Kapkan threw himself at Tachanka, kissing him, molding his body against Tachanka and groaning at how good it felt to finally do this. As retaliation, Tachanka nearly ripped his underwear off, leaving him naked and hard on the bed.

When a hot hand closed around his hard cock, stroking it, all the hunter could do was babble encouragements and ask for more. Tachanka slowed down to pick up a bottle of lube from the bedside table, looking at him and wordlessly asking for permission. Kapkan quickly nodded his agreement, his reticence from before had vanished without a trace. 

Tachanka’s fingers slid inside him easily, thumb spreading the lube over his hole and perineum, the other hand stroking his cock faster. “For someone not interested in casual sex, you’ve taken this like an experienced little slut.”

“There’s this thing called toys,” Kapkan drily replied, fighting down the blush Tachanka’s words had elicited. He would have never imagined that Tachanka calling him a slut would arouse him like it did.

The finger were gone from him, leaving Kapkan impatient for more. Tachanka took his sweet time putting on a condom and applying lube to his shaft, and only then approach Kapkan again. He went for a kiss, and the hunter sat upright on the bed, wrapping his arms around Tachanka’s neck. However, Kapkan hadn’t expected to be lifted up, Tachanka’s hands roughly grabbing his thighs, hoisting him up and pressing him against the wall.

“You’ll have to show me these toys of yours one day,” Tachanka whispered on Kapkan’s ear while his cock breached the hunter, making him moan. “Did you fuck yourself thinking of me?”

Of course he did, but Kapkan wouldn’t admit that so easily. Arms still wrapped around Tachanka’s neck and shoulders, the hunter tried to bounce on his cock, eyes closed in bliss. This was better than any toy. Despite Kapkan’s efforts, it was Tachanka who set the pace, pounding into him as he pleased, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. Kapkan was loud, needy moans slipping from him as Tachanka relentlessly brought him closer and closer to the point of no return.

“You’re more than just a one-night stand, don’t doubt that,” Tachanka said, kissing the hunter as if to prove his point. That was the last straw, what pushed Kapkan into a mind-melting climax. He came, white strands landing over them both as Kapkan whined into the kiss, his whole body shuddering in pleasure.

Tachanka kept him pressed against the wall, foreheads together and breaths mingling as he reached his own high. The unbearable heat was now even worse after their exertions, but Kapkan didn’t mind one bit. To him, the moment was perfect.


	7. Sledge/Jäger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re n-not, um, w-wearing anything under that, are you..?” - Requested by Anonymous

Rationally, Jäger knew Sledge was Scottish. He also knew Scottish men wore kilts. However, it had never crossed his mind that Sledge would actually wear one. It was the inauguration of Hereford Base’s renewed courtyard. Nothing overly fancy, just some SAS veterans and a small group from Rainbow, all of them in their uniforms. Except Sledge swapped the uniform trousers for a kilt. Jäger could barely concentrate on Thatcher’s speech, his gaze glued on Sledge’s legs and his mind occupied by thoughts of caressing those calves and exploring what was underneath the skirt.

A round of polite applause brought him back to the present, and Jäger found everyone looking at him. A horrible thought crossed his mind, panic bubbling inside him as he imagined that they could somehow know what he’d been thinking. A blush rose to his face, and he smiled awkwardly, not knowing what this was about or what did they expect of him.

“He’s quiet now, but if you get him to talk about engines he can go for hours,” Thatcher’s joke got a few chuckles from the assembled SAS officers, and Jäger laughed along; partly because it was true, and partly out of relief from not having been discovered staring at Sledge.

Some other SAS veteran took over and announced held the plaque that would go with the reformed Spitfires. It was nice of them to honour Jäger by name in there, but he had accepted to work on that project because he loved a good challenge and old planes. He also loved staring at Sledge apparently, since he was back at it once the general attention shifted away from him. There was a question burning in Jäger’s mind, and he wished they were alone so he could find the answer. Alas, they were in a very public setting, so the answer would remain out of Jäger’s reach.

After the plaque was fixed, there was a lot of handshaking and people thanking Jäger for his services to the SAS history and whatnot. It was overwhelming, and Jäger kept nodding at them with a strained smile plastered on his face. Salvation came from none other than the source of most of his troubles, as Sledge put a hand on his shoulder and excused the both of them citing something about a training session. Jäger went with him, despite being mostly sure he had no training slated for this morning.

“You looked like you wanted out of there, lad.”

“Yes, I... I have my head in the clouds, I guess.” That was a very polite way to say it, but no way he was admitting to Sledge he’d been daydreaming about sucking him off in front of everyone.

“And what got you so distracted?”

Oh shit, he  _ knew _ . That lilt on his voice was the same he used when he was teasing Jäger about something, gentle but slightly mocking. He opened his mouth before his brain could catch up with his actions. “You’re n-not, um, w-wearing anything under that, are you...?”

“The kilt?” Sledge was looking at him, the corners of his mouth quirking in amusement, and Jäger nodded because if he opened his mouth he would surely say something stupid again. “Some people wear underwear with their kilts, you know? But the tradition is to go without it, aye.”

That was as good as an admission, and fuel for Jäger’s horny daydreams. He stumbled with his own feet like a clumsy idiot, and Sledge rushed to steady him before he could fall. They looked at each other and Sledge’s damn smirk was the last straw for Jäger’s restraint. He dragged the Sledge to the entrance of the tunnel that went into the basement, so they were just barely protected from getting spotted by anyone walking by.

Like a man possessed, Jäger went on his knees, hands smoothing the fabric of the kilt over Sledge’s thighs. The attacker tangled his fingers on Jäger’s short hair, and that was all the encouragement he needed. Jäger lifted up the kilt, just enough to get his head under it and start licking and kissing Sledge’s cock, tongue leaving a trail along the shaft as his hands explored those thighs he’d been thinking about all morning.

It didn’t take long for Sledge’s dick to get hard, standing tall and thick in front of him. His mouth watered at the sight and he leaned in to give small kitten licks around the head, before he opened his lips and letting the tip slide into his wet mouth. Sledge exhaled loudly, and Jäger was pleased knowing he was the one turning the man into a desperate wreck. 

He bobbed his head up and down, taking in a little bit more until his nose was pressed against Sledge’s shaved groin. Being aroused by giving head was not uncommon for Jäger, but never before like this. He pulled away until there was only a string of saliva connecting his lips to Sledge’s cock. 

“Seamus, please, fuck my throat.” 

He couldn’t see Sledge’s reaction, but Jäger heard his surprised gasp. “Are you sure? I don’t know if it might hurt you...”

A good point, but irrelevant. It wasn’t the first time Jäger would be deepthroating someone, and while Sledge’s cock was bigger than the average ones, he trusted Sledge wouldn’t purposefully make him choke on it. Jäger licked the precum droplets beading on the tip, teasing him one last time before he swallowed his cock down to the root. Sledge moaned quietly, but didn’t move yet, not until Jäger grabbed his ass for support and squeezed it.

Sledge moved his hips, shallowly fucking his throat and groaning as he used Jäger as he’d been asked to. The grip on his hair tightened and he mumbled to Jäger how good he was. The praise and living out his earlier fantasy made Jäger moan around a mouthful of Sledge’s dick. The reaction was priceless, Sledge slamming hard into his mouth and cumming down his throat. His spent cock slid out of his mouth with a pop, and while his jaw ached, Jäger looked up at him with adoration.

“Do you think we can reach my room unseen?” Jäger asked, voice rough. 

The answering laugh, more like a breathless wheeze, made Jäger think he might be getting fucked here in the open, just lowering Jäger’s trousers, his kilt hiding what they were doing. Well, that didn’t sound bad at all, if he was honest.


	8. Gridlock/Clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): “Fuck you.” “I’m up for it if you are.” / “You don’t need to cover up the bruises / hickeys” - Requested by Anonymous

Unsurprisingly, the garage is where Gridlock spends most of her free time. It’s quiet and full of old vehicles, and Thatcher gave her the green light to tinker with the old cars and bikes as much as she wanted. There’s also Mozzie’s bike, of course, after he roughed it up again with his showy tricks and crazy stunts. Gridlock always repairs it better than it was before, has always done so since they were in high school. Today, though, she isn’t getting any work done.

She could call Clash a thorn on her side, but that would be unfair. The British woman is merely talking with her, not demanding her full attention. If Gridlock can’t concentrate on her work because she’s too busy looking at Clash, that’s entirely something she can only blame on herself. Gridlock can’t stop staring at Clash, comparing how collected the woman looks now with how frantic and loud she was last night. Just thinking about it brings a tingling on her groin, she can fell herself getting wet when remembering Clash’s impeccable mastery with the strap.

“...and that’s how I broke Porter’s nose.” Clash’s tale has flown over Gridlock’s head while she was busy daydreaming about last night, so she nods and hums ‘Mhmm’, while trying to remember why was she holding a spanner. “Are you listening or thinking about last night?”

Gridlock looks at her, a brow quirked in surprise. “How did you know?”

“You were practically drooling while looking at me,” Clash’s teasing accompanied accompanied by a smirk and a mischievous wink.

“Fuck you,” Gridlock laughs good-naturedly. She has a tendency to slip in more swears when she’s at ease, and thankfully the other woman doesn’t mind at all.

“I’m up for it if you are.”

Clash’s reply catches Gridlock off guard for a moment, her intense gaze betraying it’s probably not just a joke, and well… Gridlock is definitely up for it. She drops the spanner she’d been fidgeting with and cleans her hands as best as she can. Sadly, they’re still not clean enough for certain activities she had in mind, but that’s fine. Gridlock knows other ways to get her payback.

She starts by kissing Clash, slow and sensual, hands on the other woman’s hips. But the kiss doesn’t stay sweet and unhurried for long. Clash pushes for more and Gridlock is more than happy to oblige, nibbling her lower lip, making Clash moan and pushing her against the nearest surface. It’s not the first time Gridlock makes out against the hood of a car, except this time there’s no harsh sun hitting her back, only the occasional flicker of the fluorescent lamps. It’s still as intoxicating as Gridlock remembered, her gentle but firm way colliding with Clash’s more passionate approach.

Hands roaming across Clash’s body, Gridlock takes her sweet time undressing her, kissing and sucking marks on the newly exposed skin: chest, stomach, thighs… Likewise, Clash is undressing her in a haste, but instead of adding marks on Gridlock, she presses her lips on the hickeys she left last night on Gridlock’s thighs.

“You don’t need to cover up the hickeys, you know? I like seeing them.” Clash’s breath tickles the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

“Are you suggesting I go pantless?” Gridlock’s laugh switches into a groan when Clash sucks another hickey to the collection.

“Mmm, I wouldn’t mind.”

Gridlock takes a step back, beckoning Clash to come after her. Since lying on the floor is not an option Gridlock favours, she opens the door of the car they had been leaning on. Clash takes the unspoken invitation and climbs on the back seat, Gridlock going in after her. She pushes Clash flat on the plush seats, admiring the view of the woman’s almost bare body. The contrast between her dark skin and the white underwear is delightful. Gridlock runs her fingers over the cotton knickers covering Clash, teasing her labia and clit while she feels the dampness and heat spreading beneath the fabric. Clash makes a noise low on her throat, half a growl and half a moan, but she keeps more or less docile under her. However, when Gridlock pushes her bra aside, capturing one of her nipples between her lips and sucking on it gently, Clash bucks wildly, closing her legs and trapping Gridlock’s hand between her thighs.

Maneuvering to half straddle her, Gridlock grinds down on her, the delicious friction making them hiss and gasp in pleasure. Perhaps she doesn’t have a strap here to fuck Clash into oblivion, but she can still do this. With only the thin layer of their underwear separating them, the contact is electrifying, Gridlock grabbing one of Clash’s legs to rub against her covered pussy with more force.

“Take them out,” Clash moans, angling her hips up to increase the friction against her clit. Gridlock tries to lower the other woman’s underwear, but both their legs are on the way, so she ends up tearing them aside. Clash giggles and follows her lead, tossing the underwear somewhere behind them.

If anyone was to come into the garage, they would be greeted by the sight of them two grinding their slick pussies against each other, one of Clash’s legs sticking out of the car since they left the door open. It isn’t just the pleasure building slowly between her legs, Gridlock loves to feel her partner’s body against hers, soft skin sliding together like a caress, leaving her hands free to lavish attention on her breasts. If she was sure her hands were clean and without a trace of motor grease, she’d shove one of her hands between them. The idea of playing with their clits is tempting, as it is the fantasy of pushing two fingers inside Clash, feeling her walls clamping around Gridlock while she fingers her. Alas, it will have to remain a fantasy for now.

It doesn’t take them long to reach climax, still moving against each other, shuddering and gasping for air. However, the relief this orgasm brings is shallow, Gridlock can still feel her pussy throbbing in need, and she will bet Clash feels the same. After all, last night they were at it for much longer than one round.

“Shower and bedroom?” Gridlock asks her, not climbing off from Clash yet.

“Fuck yes. Shower, and we’ll see if we reach the bedroom.” Clash knows how to make the best plans.


	9. Fuze x (Kapkan + Glaz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to confess this is not exactly a requested prompt, but it was still sorta requested and it turned out to be nsfw, so I'm chucking it here too. Is this Spetsnaz porn? Yeah, mostly. Basically, Fuze trips balls and fantasizes about Kapkan dressed as an anime schoolgirl. Sorry not sorry. Also, the ones who "incited" me to write this: you know who you are and you're the best 😂❤️

A delicious chocolate smell filled the kitchen, emanating from the tray of freshly baked brownies someone left to cool on the counter. They were unprotected, and their aroma was beckoning him like a siren’s song.

As far as Fuze was concerned, if there were no witnesses and no proof, there was no crime. And what the hell, he deserved something nice after all the hard work he did during the training match. Looking left and right to make sure nobody would catch him in the act, Fuze grabbed a small brownie square. It was warm and delicious, the chocolate buttery soft on his tongue. Whoever had baked those was a genius. He couldn’t help himself and grabbed another one. Amazing. Fuze walked away satisfied with the result of his theft, blissfully unaware of which kind of brownies those were.

An hour and half later, he started to feel odd. He was lying on his bed, indulging in his best kept secret and guilty pleasure. However, as much as he liked anime, usually he didn’t feel like this while doing so. It was more than being happy; he was brimming with joy and euphoria and floating in a cloud and he didn’t know why. The animation was so, so good! How come he hadn’t noticed this level of detail before? He was so zoned on the background details he didn’t realise the episode was ending. Fuze pouted, sad it was over, but the music theme was so catchy! He swayed his feet and head to the tune, mumbling along the lyrics and making it up completely.  Oh goodness, he just had the best idea ever for a modification in his cluster charge!

Fuze leapt out of the bed, leaving the laptop and headphones there as he searched for a piece of paper and a pencil. Glaz wouldn’t mind it if he grabbed one of his pencils, right? He would return it immediately after. Going out into the corridor, Fuze walked toward Glaz’s door, right next to his room. He raised his hand to knock, then his hand froze mid-air. He could hear the bed creaking, and soft moaning. Oh. He better not interrupt.

Face suddenly growing hot, Fuze ran back to his room, closing the door behind him and sitting on the bed cross-legged. The walls were thin, and if he paid enough attention, he could still hear the mattress squeaks and the occasional moan. Glaz was having fun, that was for sure. Fuze had to make an effort to not imagine what the sniper was doing on his bed. Then there was a growl mixed with the groaning and holy shit, Fuze was sure Glaz wasn’t alone. He could even recognise those growls, they were so similar to the ones Kapkan did sometimes during training. Feeling short of breath, Fuze took a huge gulp of air.

It wasn’t that much of a big deal, was it? Glaz and Kapkan were together, it was normal they were… Oh dear, Fuze was about to start nose-bleeding if he thought too much about it, just like in anime. Speaking of which, he began to imagine how they would look dressed like the protagonist of his favourite series. Perhaps it was because he was already turned on by imagining things, or perhaps he was just that kind of pervert and he had never noticed before. In any case, the image was now seared in his brain. And it was only making his problem grow, literally in this case. He touched his erection over the clothes and sighed at how nice that felt. Maybe it would be a good idea to that again, although Fuze felt hesitant to touch himself while listening to his teammates have sex. Even if they would never know.

A long and needy moan filtered through the wall, and that was the final push Fuze needed. He lay face up on the bed, palming and rubbing his hard-on over the fabric of his trousers, breathing heavily and straining to listen. Fuze had to admit he always harboured a bit of a crush on Glaz, the man was just so handsome. However, when imagining them in a schoolgirl’s uniform, the same one from the anime he loved, he actually found Kapkan to be incredibly attractive. There was something about the hunter in a skirt that was driving Fuze wild, to the point he opened his trousers to stroke himself properly. He was so hard it hurt. Fuck, Kapkan would look amazing in a short skirt, showing off his thighs, maybe even wearing knee-high socks. Fuze didn’t care about anything else, Kapkan could wear the jacket of his gorka suit and the tactical hood for all he cared, but the skimpy skirt was a must in this fantasy, short enough that the hunter risked showing off his underwear if he bent over.

_“Ah! Timur, I need… harder, more…”_

Woah, that was a total game changer! Fuze had assumed… well, it didn’t matter what he thought, he now had a different image in his head. Hastily rearranging his position, Fuze turned face down on the bed, a pillow beneath him so he could hump it at leisure. In his fantasy, Kapkan was laying face down on the bed too, and Fuze massaged his thighs. Perhaps he had hurt himself during training, who cared why. He would touch and squeeze the hunter’s thighs as he pleased, driving little pleased sighs from Kapkan. Then he would reach higher, pushing the pleated skirt up and revealing that amazing ass he had glimpsed before in the showers. Why did Kapkan insist on hiding inside baggy clothes, Fuze would never understand. Nonetheless, in this scenario he had free rein to grope the hunter’s plump backside. He’d be wearing lacy underwear, no, a thong. So cheeky. Fuze would slap him, not too hard, just to leave a lovely reddish shade on Kapkan’s pale butt.

Even with his brain addled with lust, Fuze hesitated to go further with his fantasy. If he was honest, the idea of burying himself inside the hunter was _very_ appealing, even if he had never done anything similar. The fantasy shifted to include Glaz, coaching him on what to do to make the hunter whine loudly in pleasure, just as he was doing now. The pillow beneath Fuze offered delightful friction, but it wasn’t enough; so he used his hand too, getting frenzied in his thrusting. Kapkan’s ass would bounce enticingly, framed by the damned skirt, pushing back against him and…

_“Yes, yes! Ahh… right there, right there... Timuuur!”_

The moaning reached an orgasmic high, and that was Fuze’s undoing. The pillow became slippery with his release and Fuze collapsed, wheezing raggedly while pleasure pulsed through his body. It seemed to go on forever, so much more intense than in his usual masturbation sessions. He was also dead tired, and Fuze fell asleep questioning whether this meant that he was irredeemably attracted to his teammates or it was just men in skirts that turned him on so much.

He awoke hours later to a dried mess and a terrible headache, plus a lot of confusion and vague memories of what he’d done. He craved water, a shower, and not having to go out so he could get over his shame. Not to mention that looking at Glaz and Kapkan in the face after this would be difficult. And yet, he was starving. The prospect of getting food helped him move. He wondered if there would still be some leftover brownies. Nothing like a bite of chocolate to get over such a disaster, right?


	10. Thermite/Fuze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): “What are you doing in my bed?!” for Thermite/Fuze - Requested by Anonymous

Returning from an operation was always a cause for celebration, usually the kind that involved going to the nearest pub and many toasts. However, in this case the celebration would have to wait. The base was mostly quiet and dark, since it was nearly midnight. Fuze hated travelling through so many time zones because of moments like this, where he felt wide awake although he was supposed to go to sleep. He supposed he would get changed and go to the workshop, tinker on his cluster charges through the night and bear with the consequences of no sleep for a day. He’d done this before, he would be okay.

Fuze walked as silently as possible, trying to not disturb the peace or accidentally wake up people. Once he reached his room, he saw a little device taped to his door. What the hell was that? Fuze picked it up and examined it. Looked like some sort of remote, how curious. He pushed the buttons randomly, until he heard a noise coming from inside his room. He pocketed the remote and opened the door, closing it behind him before turning on the lights. He jumped startled.

“What are you doing in my bed?!”

Thermite was on top of the covers. Naked. Or, mostly naked, except for some red silky rope tied in an intricate pattern all over his chest. He was also holding a rose between his teeth. Fuze would have pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, but knowing Thermite, it was all oh so real. The American left the rose next to him on the bed, grinning at Fuze.

“Waiting for you, of course!” Thermite replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  “I think you already found the other part of the surprise.”

Fuze stared at him blankly for a few seconds, still too caught up admiring the way the red ropes crossed over Thermite’s chest. Then the meaning of his words clicked. Fuze brought a hand to his pocket, playing with the dial and watching Thermite gasp, hips rising up and down like he sought contact with something.  All the power was in Fuze’s hands, literally. He dialed down the vibrations a couple of notches and sat on the bed next to Thermite.

“Jordan, what…?” Fuze ran his fingers under the silky ropes, testing how tight they were. He knew from experience that Thermite not always voiced his physical discomfort, but this time everything seemed to be alright.

“I haven’t masturbated in days, you know? Waiting for you. So unless you plan on doing something, I’m flipping you over and-”

Fuze shut him up with a kiss, more aggressive than he had planned, using the ropes to drag him closer. Now that the initial shock was dying down, Fuze could appreciate better this surprise Thermite organized for him. He let his hands trace the pattern of the ropes again, pulling on some of them and hearing Thermite’s little sighs. However, what intrigued Fuze the most was something else. He scooted down, ignoring Thermite’s hard cock and earning a groan of protest.

“Ah, c’mon Shu!”

Ignoring his pleas for now, Fuze spread Thermite’s legs wider to get a good look at the vibrator disappearing inside him. His pink hole looked amazing stretched over the plastic toy, and Fuze slowly dragged it out before plunging it back in. Thermite’s moan confirmed it felt as good as Fuze imagined it would. He fucked the American with the toy, using small and shallow movements. And just when it looked like Thermite was getting close to the edge, Fuze stopped and took the toy out.

“Fuck it, don’t say I didn’t warn you!” Thermite’s words came out as a needy whine more than an actual threat. Not that Fuze was bothered by the American pushing him down on the mattress and opening his trousers in record time.

With unsteady hands, Thermite rolled down a condom on Fuze’s erection, impatience nearly making him forget to add more lube. Watching his partner straddle him was a pleasure in itself, and Fuze let Thermite do as he wanted. The Uzbek didn’t help him when Thermite sat on his cock, taking it slowly in one fluid motion. He had nearly forgotten how good this felt.

Thermite moved his hips in a circular movement, making them both moan. It was then like the remnants of Thermite’s frail patience had burnt, and he rode Fuze in earnest, hands braced on his chest and head thrown back as he moaned in pleasure. On his part, Fuze grabbed him by the ropework around his chest, snapping his hips upwards every time Thermite sank down on his cock. It was frenzied and rushed, both shamelessly chasing their own ecstasy.

It ended as abruptly as it began, with Thermite clenching around him, his whole body tensing up and cum splattering over Fuze’s chest. He slowed down, but he kept riding Fuze, small movements up and down Fuze’s throbbing cock. He came with a snarl, hands gripping Thermite’s waist hard enough to leave a mark as he slammed him down one last time.

“Got enough energy for round two?” Thermite bent down to kiss him, letting the Uzbek’s softening dick slip out of him. Fuze looked at him with a lazy and satisfied smile.

“I should have known a cowboy would love to ride. But I don’t think I can.”

“Mmm, I think you can. Maybe I should take you for another kind of ride?”

Thermite would be the death of him, Fuze was sure. It would be such a sweet death, though, and he was rather intrigued by the idea of going into the saddle this time. Cuddling could wait, just for a little longer.

 


	11. Caveira/White Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): "put that thing away" with caveira, her knife and some poor sweet white mask girl - Requested by Anonymous  
> Fair warning: this is basically a non-con fantasy, so proceed at your own risk

“Can’t hide from me now!” Caveira growled on the White Mask’s ear, her knee pressing down on the back to keep the terrorist down. There was no answer, no panicked thrashing as some people did, only an angry huffing noise, dampened by the mask. “Last chance, miserável, talk!”

“Put that thing away,” the White Mask hissed back, and by the voice Caveira could tell it was a woman.

Curious, usually most White Masks were men. Well, she wouldn’t go soft on a terrorist just because it was a woman. She pressed her knife against the skin of the woman’s throat, letting the cold blade touch her fleetingly. “If you won’t talk then you’re useless to me.”

The White Mask’s reaction was subtle, just some wriggling and a stifled gasp, but Caveria could read the signs of her increasing panic. Taking care to turn the blade the other way, Caveira pressed the knife’s spine against the woman’s throat, making her freeze completely. The moan was unexpected, but the sound went straight to Caveira’s soul, to the darkest part of her.

“Is it the danger or the humiliation that turns you on?” Caveira delivered her question with a soft poke of the knife’s point against the edge of the woman’s mask, so close to her unprotected neck.

“You’d fit right in with us.” Contempt coloured the woman’s words, and Caveira knew that if she wasn’t holding her down with a knife on her throat, they would fight to kill each other.

However, the idea was more arousing than what Caveira was willing to admit. How far could Caveira push the woman until she snapped and lashed back at her? Her blood boiled with a mixture of dark excitement and a heady feeling of power. Caveira eased the pressure of her knee against the woman’s back and flipped her around, knife still pressed against her throat. Her eyes were barely visible, her whole face concealed by the smooth, white mask. She was no one important, nobody Caveira cared for, there would be no remorse if something went wrong.

Caveira let the knife glide down the woman’s neck and collarbone, metal barely touching skin and yet the terrorist held her breath, whether in fear or anticipation of a cut she didn’t care. Once the knife reached the ugly green jacket, Caviera applied more pressure to the knife, effortlessly slicing the clothes. The light grey shirt underneath was next, the layers of fabric falling limply to the sides to reveal bare skin and a black sports bra. That one had to go too.

With a simple slash Caveira cut the bra, exposing the woman’s breasts. The tip of the blade caressing the woman’s stomach, cold blade against the flushed skin. It was mesmerizing to watch the muscles twitch underneath the flat blade, breasts heaving up and down the more agitated she was. Caveira brought her hand up to pinch the woman’s nipples, and she wasn’t surprised to see how quickly the nub perked up under her touch. Perhaps she was a little twisted, panties already soaked from this power trip; but the other woman seemed to be enjoying herself too.

Curiosity drove Caveira to slice the woman’s pants too, leaving her naked except for the mask. “No underwear? What a slut.”

“Shut your mouth, bitch.”

Usually Caveira would punish such insolence with a slap, but since the mask would protect the woman from any blow to the face, Caveira instead smacked her between the legs. The reaction was amazing; the woman jerked in place, rubbing against Caveira’s hand.

“Already wet?” Caveira used two fingers to touch her opening, inserting just the tip of one of her fingers and feeling her throbbing around it. “Does this sting your pride or are you too much of a whore to care?”

Not giving her a chance to answer, Caviera thrust two fingers inside her pussy. The woman tried her best to not make any noise, but it was impossible for her to hide how she was clenching and pulsing around Caveira’s fingers, ready for more. Caveira finger fucked her none too gently, and yet she enjoyed it, her slick dripping down Caveira’s hand and her moans getting louder.

“I think I could slip my whole hand in your cunt if I tried,” Caveira’s comment came out much more ragged than she realized, her own arousal had become an insistent dull ache, urging her to do something about it. However, Caveira was too invested in what she was doing, for now. “I bet you would even like it, wouldn’t you?”

She added a third finger inside the other woman, using the thumb to play with her clit. It didn’t take long until the other woman screamed, body tensing up as Caveira kept fingering her through her orgasm. The woman’s whimpers went from blissed out to slightly pained, and yet Caveira didn’t relent.

The woman moved her arm up and took off her mask. “Fuck babe, that hurts.”

So playtime was over. Caveira slid the fingers out of her and kissed her. If the mask was off they were back to their normal selves, no more dark fantasies for now. Layla’s old mask certainly had its uses, and Caveira would be lying if she didn’t admit that the bloody thing had been on her mind since the first time she saw her girlfriend putting the white mask off her face.

“How about we play it the other way now?” Layla asked with a smirk, looking fucked out and debauched in the best possible way.

Caveira smirked back at her. “If you can hunt me down, why not.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The White Mask in question is an AU version of Layla (alias Shrike), from [this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031817/chapters/42607832). While I hesitate to call her sweet in any scenario, in this supposed verse where she quit the White Masks and started dating Caveira, she's certainly more mellow than her usual self.


	12. Fuze/Jäger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): “If i have to pull over, you wont be able to walk for the next week.” and “Were you touching yourself?” for Fuze and Jäger - Requested by Anonymous

A car ride to the nearest city wasn’t how Jäger had expected to spend his morning. However, the components he needed had been impossible to find on Hereford, and without those Jäger wouldn’t be able to fix their helicopter. Although at this rate, it wouldn’t be only the morning he’d spend on the road. Because Fuze drove like a granny.

At first Jäger considered that maybe he was just too used to Bandit’s reckless way of driving, or the speed of air travel when he piloted, but after careful observation he realised he earlier assessment was correct. Fuze was maddeningly slow and cautious behind the wheel, who would have thought. Another downside of Fuze’s slowness, aside from all the time lost on the road, was that Jäger didn’t have much to do except for looking at him. The radio was on a station that kept putting old music non-stop, and this song was driving Jäger’s overactive imagination up the wall.

 

_you made me feel_

_shiny and new_

_like a virgin_

_touched for the very first time_

 

Jäger darted a glance at Fuze and saw how his jaw clenched, the muscles in his arm tensed. How good would those arms feel pinning him down! He had never felt such need for a good wank, what the hell was wrong with him. Fuze abruptly turned off the radio, artfully avoiding to look at Jäger, glaring at the empty road. It wasn’t fair; the Uzbek was far too attractive even when he was glowering like that, and Jäger’s dick hadn’t got the hint that the situation was awkward as hell.

The tense silence was even worse, Jäger almost fearing his thoughts would be loud enough to be heard. Getting in the car alone with his crush, with whom he had a one-night stand a few weeks ago, had been a terrible idea. Jäger was discovering a world of new emotions that ranged from horny, to intimidated, to terrified that Fuze would discover he was hard. With as much discretion as possible, Jäger tried to readjust himself to hide the tent in his trousers. The brief contact was enough to make him wish he had some alone time to take care of this. Fuze made a strained noise, and Jäger immediately stopped what he was doing.

“Were you touching yourself?” The question left Jäger spluttering as he tried to explain himself, but he soon realised there was no good answer for that question. He flushed, biting his lips. Perhaps his touch had lingered more than it was strictly necessary, but it had felt good. God, he was a moron. “I didn’t know my presence had this effect on you.”

“You have no idea,” he breathed, a hint of self-deprecation colouring his voice. At least Fuze didn’t look angry or displeased by this turn of events. Then, in a fit of inspiration, Jäger added, “Do you want me to show you?”

“If I have to pull over, you won’t be able to walk for the next week,” the Uzbek’s voice was low and husky, affecting Jäger even more.

Making Fuze snap out of control sounded incredibly hot and Jäger was feeling daring, the reassurance of his crush not being one sided driving him to take this risk. He started slow, testing Fuze’s reaction when he was just rubbing himself over the trousers. The Uzbek’s breathing became ragged, darting glances at Jäger often and then focusing back on the road. Encouraged by that reaction, Jäger unzipped his jeans, moaning at the friction his movements created. The car swerved on the thankfully empty road and Fuze cursed in a language Jäger didn’t understand.

“Should I stop?” Jäger asked, still touching himself but slightly worried by the way Fuze gripped the wheel so tightly his knuckles were going white.

Fuze shook his head, licking his lips before he finally spoke. “No. But remember, if I have to pull over…”

Well, in that case Jäger only needed to make sure that stopping the car didn’t become a necessity. Or perhaps he should exactly provoke that, he wasn’t sure which scenario he preferred. It would be fun, finding how far he could push the other man.  He shifted in the passenger’s seat, getting closer to the driver and bending down to open Fuze’s trousers. The heavy erection sprang free, and the little groan from Fuze was heavenly music to Jäger.

He licked the head, tongue swirling around the crown like it was a lollipop, placing an open-mouthed kiss on the tip before he resumed licking it. The car slowed down considerably but didn’t really stop. Using one hand to grip the base of Fuze’s hard cock, Jäger open his lips and let it sink into his mouth, as far as it would go before he gagged. He sucked it and used his tongue, listening to Fuze’s quiet moaning while Jäger used his other hand to jerk off.

Jäger loved the feel of Fuze’s thick cock in his mouth, stretching his lips, pulsing against his tongue. He hummed pleased, stroking his own dick faster. Fuze cursed again in that foreign language, the muscles in his thighs tensing up as he grabbed a fistful of Jäger’s hair and pushed his head further down. Tears swelled at the corner of Jäger’s eyes at the sudden intrusion, but he kept breathing calmly and sucking Fuze, even when the bitter taste of his release coated the German’s tongue. He dutifully swallowed it all to the last drop, tightening the hold on his own cock and stroking it faster.

Fuze let go of his hair, massaging his scalp and petting him. “That was great, Marius. You’re so good.”

His voice was wrecked and hearing his name and the praise in that gravelly tone was too much for Jäger. He came with a muffled moan, ribbons of cum landing on the otherwise spotless glove compartment and dribbling over his own hand.

“Sorry! I’ll clean it up.” Jäger began searching for tissues, accidentally smearing the white and sticky mess on the dark plastic surface. Fuze chuckle made him relax, since he didn’t seem worried by it.

“It’s not my car, it’s Saha’s” Fuze declared with a shrug, already tucking himself back into his trousers.

Jäger redoubled his efforts to find tissues, both to clean himself and the car; he didn’t want to get killed by an angry Tachanka if they returned the car with cum stains all over the passenger’s side.

 


	13. Dokkaebi/IQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): “Just let me finish this/this level and i swear I'll go down on you until you cum at least three times.” for Dokkaebi/IQ - Requested by Anonymous

When she started dating Dokkaebi, IQ imagined the biggest competitor she would have for her affection would be Dokkaebi’s beloved dog, Soju. However, both IQ and Soju lay on the bed next to Dokkaebi, who was too busy with her phone to even spare a glance at them.

“Grace, darling…”

“Shh, I’m almost done!”

IQ sighed, and Soju flopped down theatrically, as if he had understood Dokkaebi too. Perhaps he did, he was a freakishly smart dog. IQ tried to catch her attention again. “Grace.”

Dokkaebi didn’t lift her eyes from the screen, the ridiculously high pitched music filling the room. IQ changed tactics, scooting closer to Dokkaebi and laying a hand on the younger woman’s thigh, patting her patterned pajama pants. Still no reaction.

“Just let me finish this level and I swear I’ll go down on you until you cum at least three times.”

It was a fine promise, but IQ was done waiting. She picked up Soju and brought him out of the room, scratching the dog’s head in apology before closing the door. The puppy eyes aimed at here nearly made her reconsider, but IQ knew what she wanted and the dog was better out of the room for that. Trying to set a sexy mood was almost impossible when Soju kept barking at them.

Dokkaebi was so engrossed in her game that she didn’t notice IQ getting up from bed and brining the dog outside of the room. She didn’t notice either how IQ was stripping naked, at least not until IQ flung her nightgown at Dokkaebi’s face.

“I’m almost done, Moni, I promise.” Her eyes had darkened with lust, yet it wasn’t still enough to make her drop the phone.

IQ smiled sweetly at her, sitting at the edge of the bed and caressing Dokkaebi’s leg. She shouldn’t have fallen for such an obvious ruse, should have known better than to think IQ would wait meekly for her to be done with the game, but Dokkaebi was distracted and didn’t notice the mischievous spark on IQ’s eyes.

Laying down on the bed, on the space between Dokkaebi’s legs, IQ nuzzled her knee. The Korean woman smelled of faintly of the flowery soap they bought in their trip to France. Slowly, IQ made her way up her lover’s thigh, leaving a trail of feather-light kisses on her soft skin, until she reached the hem of Dokkaebi’s short pajama pants.

“Monika,” Dokkabei breathed her name, a warning and a plea, finally looking at her instead of the screen.

“Please, don’t let me distract you from your game,” IQ told her in the same overly sweet voice from before. Usually IQ wasn’t one to tease her partner much, preferring to let Dokkaebi take the lead. Not tonight. And going by Dokkabebi’s light smirk, she was on board with the idea.

The Korean lifted her hips up to get her pants out of the way, returning to her game as IQ instructed after she threw those aside. Settling between her lover’s thighs again, IQ sunk her head down, licking and kissing at the smooth skin until Dokkaebi’s breath hitched, her whole body tensing. The smell of soap was fainter, arousal and need overpowering anything else. IQ pressed a kiss between her legs, lips getting smeared with her wetness, and Dokkaebi trembled and clamped her legs around IQ’s head.

Licking around her opening, IQ heard Dokkaebi’s trembling sigh, which turned into a high-pitched moan when she closed her lips around her lover’s clit. IQ sucked at the hard nub while using her fingers to caress Dokkaebi’s opening, playing with the juices leaking out of her. Planting the other hand on her hips, IQ drew one of the long fingers inside Dokkaebi, stroking her walls until she felt that unmistakable spot. Dokkaebi gasped and bucked beneath her lips

“Oh... fuck!” Her voice was hoarse with building pleasure and it sounded like heavenly music to IQ.

She kept teasing Dokkaebi, both with her mouth and her finger, the other hands flattening over the other woman’s stomach, feeling it rise and fall as she drew short, unsteady breaths. IQ increased her pace, sucking harder, licking around the finger disappearing inside her lover. Her jaw ached, but she didn’t care, didn’t even notice. All her attention was focused on Dokkaebi, whose thighs were clamping down around her.

Dokkaebi’s orgasm was mostly quiet, some deceptively soft whimper and gasps to accompany the violent tremors of her climax. Knowing her to be extremely sensitive in those moments, IQ caressed her, kissed her thighs while Dokkaebi calmed down.

“So how was the game? Did you win?” IQ’s question prompted Dokkaebi to laugh, a happy and contagious sound, and soon both were giggling like schoolgirls.

“Never lost so badly in my life,” Dokkaebi said amidst giggles, extending her arm to leave the phone on the nightstand. “You have all my attention now, I’m not going back on my promise.”

Perfect, Dokkaebi’s attention was all IQ wanted. Although the promise of going down on her until she came at least three times was nice too. This was shaping up to be a most interesting night.


	14. Sledge/Mute/Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): “If you cant sleep…then how about we have sex?” for Sledge/Mute/Smoke - Requested by Anonymous

In the heavy silence of the night, Mute scrolled through his social media feed, blankets drawn up over his head to cover the light coming from his phone’s screen. He didn’t want to disturb his teammate’s rest, but sleep eluded him and looking at the ceiling got boring after a while. So he kept scrolling, turning in bed again and trying to find a comfortable position.

_ “Psst!” _

Mute stilled, turning off the screen and poking his head out of the covers to find what had been that noise.

“Are you wanking under there, Markie? Need help?” Smoke’s whisper carried out louder than expected in the silent room.

“Please, shut up and get the fuck to sleep,” Sledge groaned from his bed, “It’s 2AM and we have training first thing in the morning.”

Mute sometimes couldn’t fall asleep, as if he wasn’t tired enough yet, but he hadn’t wanted to keep his teammates awake too. He was about to apologise when Smoke spoke again.

“If you can’t sleep… then how about we have sex?”

Sledge groaned again. “Just because Thatcher is away on a-”

“No, no, listen!” Smoke cut him off. “We’re all already awake, might as well have fun. And Mark probably needs us to tire him out before he can fall asleep.”

It wasn’t a bad plan, actually. Mute was willing to try. Even if they didn’t tire him as Smoke said, it was still a more pleasant way to spend his time than trying to fall asleep and failing. However, while Smoke was obviously one board, Sledge had kept quiet, probably frowning. He hadn’t outright refused, but it seemed he needed some encouragement.

Getting out of his bed, Mute crawled into Sledge’s, sitting on top of the attacker’s legs and resting his hands on Sledge’s thighs. “What do you say, Seamus? Join us?”

The mattress dipped and Mute felt a presence behind him, straddling Sledge’s legs too. Smoke circled Mute’s waist with his arms, resting his chin on the younger brit’s shoulder. Rather than feeling trapped, Mute enjoyed the sensation of being between his two teammates.

“Don’t you want to share him with me?” Smoke asked to Sledge, his hands going to the waistband of Mute’s pants. “Or you can watch, if you want.”

Sledge huffed and surged forward, capturing their lips in a quick peck, first Mute and then Smoke. That was all the agreement they needed. Mute shoved to the side the sheets covering Sledge, pawing at his pants to get them out of the way too. He pushes the underwear down just enough to get Sledge’s huge dick out. Even at half mast it was so fucking big, he would never stop being shocked by it.

While he played with Sledge’s cock, Smoke stripped Mute from the waist down, smacking his arse once and commenting on how he loved seeing it go red. Slick fingers stretched his hole while Smoke’s other hand tugged at his dick, and just because he was an impatient little shit, Smoke was also rutting against him, rubbing his own hard cock on Mute’s thigh.

Then Sledge moved stopped him, scooting away from him, and Mute looked at him in confusion until he realised Sledge was just getting into a better position, sitting up on the bed. Smoke shoved him forward to follow, and Mute turned his head back to glare at him. Judging by the smug grin on Smoke’s face, his glare was highly ineffective. However, he could also see Smoke has an odd look in his eyes, almost like jealousy. Whether he’d like to have Mute facing him or be in his place, Mute wasn’t sure. They had time to try that too, if not tonight then some other day. Smoke always looked so good between him and Sledge, moaning in desperation.

He bent down to swallow Sledge’s dick whole, or at least as far as he could go. And Smoke chose that same moment to bury himself in Mute, forcing him even further onto Sledge’s cock. Mute coughed, coming up for air and getting his hair petted by Sledge, calming him down. Smoke’s hands were on his hips, thumbs rubbing soothingly into his skin as he eased Mute into a more comfortable position. Mute’s hand grabbed onto the attacker’s thigh  tightly, for support, while he wrapped his other hand around his own cock. His hips bucked into his grip to the same rhythm Smoke used to thrust into his hole, pre-cum dripping through his fingers onto the bed.

Smoke quickened the pace, mercilessly pounding into him and making him moan around a mouthful of Sledge’s cock. While Sledge was always more restrained, merely grunting in pleasure now and then, Smoke was unrestrained in his moans, getting louder along with Mute. It was mildly disappointing that Smoke was the first to cum, cock throbbing deep inside him, but as soon as he pulled out, he lay down under Mute and started sucking him off. The sensation of Smoke’s hot mouth around his cock, and his fingers inside his ass again, was enough to send Mute over the edge and make him spill over the sheets.

When Mute stopped blowing him, Sledge took over and stroked himself, chasing his own orgasm. However, neither Mute nor Smoke were about to leave him hanging like that. Smoke wrapped his hand around Sledge’s cock, helping with the strokes, and Mute gave small kitten licks on the head, tongue briefly sweeping over the slit. White ropes of semen landed on Mute’s face, and he continued licking Sledge’s cock until he stopped spurting, his moaning ending with a satisfied sigh.

They collapsed in a tangle of limbs, feeling loose and sweaty, unwilling to move just yet. Mute would consider the plan a success, he now felt like falling asleep, if only Smoke’s foot wasn’t digging into his thigh. Moving wasn’t a priority, though.  Just five more minutes and then they could move. Despite the small space and the awkward position, this was oddly relaxing. At least it was, until Smoke broke the moment.

“Don’t you fall asleep, mate, I’m not carrying you to bed!”


	15. Bandit/Jäger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DatGirlSuzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/pseuds/DatGirlSuzie) requested Bandit/Jäger and the prompt was _“We’ve been at it like rabbits, how are you still horny?!”_

When Bandit started this thing he had going on with Jäger, the engineer had bashfully told him he had a high sex drive and that he didn’t want him to feel pressured by it. Bandit laughed in his face, which Jäger didn’t appreciate. However, in Bandit’s experience, when people said they had a high sex drive or overactive libido, they usually meant they were down to fuck every day. Nothing uncommon in his experience; and he had lots of experience. He’d been so wrong.

The first times Jäger had let Bandit dictate their encounters completely, taking what was offered and never asking for more. Bandit had thought everything was going well, they had sex every single day, unless they were deployed, and mistakenly assumed they both were satisfied with the arrangement. Then one day he found Jäger in his bed, masturbating like the world was ending while riding a huge dildo. The sight stunned Bandit, more so when Jäger blushed deep red but continued getting off, instead of awkwardly trying to explain himself as Bandit had expected. It ended with them rutting like horny teenagers, after Bandit already helped Jäger with his solo session. That was the incident that opened the floodgates.

Jäger became more comfortable in letting him now how often he was horny, and they went from having sex once a day to doing it minimum twice or thrice. At first it was exciting, Bandit felt like he was living the dream. Having lots of sex with his partner was something he always thought of as the ideal, and yet he was starting to fear he had unleashed a monster. Jäger’s sexual appetite seemed never-ending, he was always ready for more. Like he was right now.

“We’ve been at it like rabbits, how are you still horny?!”  Bandit groaned in disbelief.

There was no mistaking the already semi hard cock rubbing against his thigh, or the intention behind Jäger getting closer to trace the tattoos on his stomach. Bandit was now convinced Jäger was some sort of succubus. The pilot would kill him with sex, but what a way to go out. Although Bandit wasn’t ready for a third round yet, not so soon after the last one, he wasn’t out of ideas.

“You are serious, aren’t you?” Bandit asked, taking a last drag of his cigarette while Jäger’s hands inched closer to his groin. The pilot hummed and placed a kiss on the hollow of Bandit’s collarbone. The worst part was that Jäger’s actions were turning him on, his cock twitching in a valiant effort to get hard once more.

“Can you go another round? Or is it too much?” Jäger eventually questioned, still playing with Bandit’s slowly hardening cock. God, it hurt so good.

Feeling as if Jäger had questioned his manliness somehow, Bandit now had the pressing urge to prove him wrong, and hopefully also satiate him at long last, otherwise his dick might fall from too much use. He reached for the lube and that buttplug Jäger had modified to increase its vibration settings. In hindsight, making the pilot wear the toy while Bandit went to his scheduled simulation match had backfired spectacularly. It only made Jäger even more horny, and now Bandt was reaping the consequences of his poor planning.

The thick toy slid inside Jäger easily, the engineer moaning low in his throat when the widest part went past the ring of muscle. Bandit rocked the plug gently, teasing Jäger and making him squirm. Beautiful, but he had barely begun playing. Remembering the dial was now much more sensitive, Bandit slowly moved it, starting at a low and comfortable setting. The vibrations were obviously affecting Jäger, if the jerking of his hips was any indication, but he wouldn’t be able to get off to it. Perfect.

Bandit surveyed their surroundings, considering what he could use to tie Jäger up. There was nothing that could be useful, unless he used their clothes to do so, but they were strewn on the floor and it was too much effort at the moment. Bandit made a mental note to buy silk rope for future use, or handcuffs. Jäger whined something that Bandit didn’t quite catch, but it still spurred him into action. Sitting on top of his legs to prevent him from moving too much, he pressed their cocks together and used the lube still in his hand to stroke both of them at the same time.

Soft panting filled the room, Jäger biting his lips to keep quiet while looking at Bandit with pleading eyes, his hands gripping Bandit’s hips tight enough to leave bruises. Smirking down at him, Bandit took the lube again, pouring more into his hand. However, instead of touching Jäger he reached behind to slide a finger inside himself. The pilot’s surprised face was priceless.

“What, are you not going to help me?” Bandit’s taunt had Jäger surging forward, trying to flip them over. Tough luck, Bandit wasn’t budging. He pressed a forearm on Jäger’s chest, keeping him down. “Don’t make me stop now to find something to tie you up.”

Chastised, Jäger stop trying to buck him down and instead helped Bandit finger himself, adding a finger alongside his. “You will be the death of me, Dom.”

It was impossible for Bandit to not laugh. “As it should be, Jägerchen.”

He considered himself sufficiently prepared and ready for more, but as soon as Bandit eased down Jäger’s cock he realised his mistake. It had been a while since the last time, and suddenly Bandit was very grateful for all the lube he used. He took it easy, taking his lover’s cock in small increments while Jäger held onto his waist and let him set the pace.

Looking at him with a smug expression, Bandit deliberately clenched around Jäger’s shaft, making him arch his back and push his hips up, forcing himself all the way inside. It took the air out of them and Bandit nearly moaned as he moved again. Jäger on his part looked up at him like Bandit held the answers of the universe, and maybe he would consider doing this again because not only it felt fantastic, he also adored Jäger’s smitten expression.

For a while Bandit just rocked against him, shallow movements building up his own pleasure. However, the dial was still there, within hands reach, and Bandit was curious to know how much Jäger could handle. He stretched to pick it up, the change in position making the head of Jäger’s cock press against that spot and making him see stars.

The first increase in vibration had Jäger sinking his nails into Bandit’s thighs, grinding up against him harder than before. The second time he pushed the dial further up, Jäger started babbling, pleading for something that Bandit pretended to not understand. The third time he played with the dial, Bandit swore he felt the vibrations too, and Jäger screamed as he climaxed and filled Bandit with his release. With the utmost surprise, Bandit realised he was close too, and kept grinding down on Jäger and stroking his cock until he came too. His dick hurt but it was worth it, waves of bliss cascading over him.

Bandit flopped down on the bed, next to an hyperventilating Jäger, and sincerely hoped this was it. He was unable to go another round, and if Jäger still wasn’t satisfied he would pack his things and go to a monastery to pursue a quiet life and rethink his life.

After taking out the toy, Jäger snuggled up to him, nearly purring in satisfaction. “I never had a partner tire me up like this, you’re wonderful liebling.”  
  
Bandit almost cried in relief when he heard those words.


	16. Doc/Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): “Stop distracting me.” for Doc/Lion - Requested by Anonymous

_Pop!_

Doc gritted his teeth at the sound, willing himself to not blow up for such an insignificant detail. He focused all his attention on the report he was writing, and just as his mind had forgotten about the annoying noise, Lion popped another bubble.

“Olivier! Can you stop doing that with the gum?”

Looking at him with a flat expression, Lion blew another bubble and chewed it, maintaining eye contact with Doc as he made this one snap even louder than the others. “It’s my room, I don’t see why I should stop.”

Since his beloved office was under repairs after a recruit accidentally blew a hole in the ceiling, Doc found himself in search of a place to finish his reports. He decided to come to Lion’s room since at this hour the sunlight still streamed through the window, unlike his own room, and because he thought it would be nice to spend some time with his partner. But now he was regretting his choice.

“It’s annoying, and it distracts me from writing. Please, stop.” Doc was always willing to ask civilly. Once.

Lion got up with an exaggerated grunt of frustration and disposed of the accursed bubblegum, returning to the table with a small frown. Doc smiled at him as if everything was alright, which for him it was. Blessed silence stretched between them as they went back to their respective paperwork. Then, after a few minutes, he heard it. Click-click. Doc glared at Lion, who was playing with the pen in his hands, clicking it at random apparently. Was Olivier doing this on purpose to annoy him? Doc wouldn’t put it past him. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Doc willed all his attention on the report. If Lion was doing this to get a rise out of him, he wouldn’t give him that satisfaction.

_Click-click._

_Click-click._

_Click-click._

“Enough!” Doc snapped at last. “I know you’re doing it on purpose, stop distracting me!”

“Make me.” The challenge in Lion’s voice was tinged with arousal, Doc knew that tone well enough. If Lion wanted to play, Doc would play to win.

He rose from his spot on the desk, Lion already standing tall in front of him, as if that would intimidate him in any way. Holding each other’s gaze as if it was a duel of wills, Doc felt his resolve starting to waver. It was slightly alarming how good Lion looked like this, defiant and ready to argue. Perhaps that was the reason that half of their arguments ended in furious makeouts and sex. However, he needed to finish the report and give it to Six today, and the day was running out of hours.

In a surprisingly fast movement, Doc grabbed the front of Lion’s shirt and brought him down for a kiss. It wasn’t gentle, both of them pouring their frustration into it, getting drawn into a different battle of wills, a more pleasurable one. Lion’s arms wrapped around his waist, deepening the kiss and then nibbling Doc’s lower lip, and his knees went weak. If he didn’t put an end to this now, they would end in bed and his report forgotten.

Doc took a step back, “I really need to finish my paperwork and you’re too distracting. I’ll come back when I’m done.”

With that, he went away, leaving behind a confused and pouting Lion. Part of him wanted to go back, but he had work to do. Besides, he planned on coming back, it would only take a while, and Lion could learn a little patience in the meantime.

An hour later, he had finished the report and delivered it to Six, and endured a short meeting with two recruits who profusely apologized for making a hole in the ceiling of his office. Doc couldn’t deny a certain impatience to go find Lion again, their unfinished business still fresh on his memory. Every step up the stairs brought him a little closer to his objective, closer to his partner. Lion would make him pay for leaving like he did, Doc had no doubt, but he couldn’t blame him much for that.  Reaching the door to Lion’s room, he went in without bothering to knock.

Closing the door behind him, Doc looked around the room. He didn’t see Lion and thought he might have gone to work off his frustration in the gym. Then he noticed the figure laying on top of the bed. His mouth went dry at the sight while his eyes greedily roamed along the exposed skin. Lion was naked except for his socks and his underwear, which had been pushed down past his knees. Doc’s eyes briefly rested on Lion’s pink and perky nipples before they were inevitably drawn to his erect cock. It looked so inviting, flushed and leaking pre-cum over Lion’s fingers while he stroked himself.

“Fuck… mmm, Gustave…”

Hearing Lion moan his name like that was an instant turn on, always, and Doc took a step forward to him before his own brain caught up with what he was doing. Lion had his eyes closed, leisurely pumping his erection, but he didn’t startle when Doc sat on the bed next to him. In fact, he opened his eyes and smirked triumphantly. The little bastard might have staged this, Doc wouldn’t put it past him, but the desperation in his eyes was real, that much he could tell.

Before he could say anything, Doc wrapped his hand around his achingly hard cock, stroking it alongside Lion himself. Doc wasn’t interested in what he had to say, he only wanted to hear his moans. Feeling merciful, Doc batted Lion’s hand away and slid his lips over the head, slowly, tongue tracing circles around it as he gripped the base with his hand.  A litany of French curses escaped from Lion and his hand found its way into Doc’s hair, guiding him. Doc swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock again, before taking in more of his erection, bobbing his head up and down slowly. The hand on his hair tightened its hold, and Doc took Lion’s cock out of his mouth, giving the shaft a long slow lick before taking him inside once again.

Doc took his mouth off Lion’s cock to lick his ball sack, while he jerked his cock with the other hand and looked up at him. The shaft throbbed in his hand and Doc licked it again, sucking softly at the tip. Lion came with a loud moan, his release catching Doc by surprise. While he tried to swallow it, most of it seemed to dribble down his chin and landing on Lion under him. That was fine, Lion was truly fetching like that, sprawled on the bed and looking well fucked. In fact, seeing how hard Doc was now, that was only a matter of time. And Doc had the time and the patience, the evening had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger-y ending, but this was already getting too long and well, teasing seems appropriate sometimes? xD


	17. Maestro/Maverick - Cowboy AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt this time, just some smut inspired by the Showdown event, which means the defenders are the bad guys here (Graveltop Gang) and the attackers the good guys (the Law). 
> 
> I gotta say that while this is not non-con, the consent here can be a little weird, the setting has its issues I won't lie... so if that bothers you, no problem, peace out now and see you next time, pardner!

He had been certain he was going to die. It was a dangerous line of work being a bounty hunter, even when you worked alongside the law, and the Graveltop Gang was infamous by taking no hostages. Maverick had opposed Ash’s idea to attack them in Fort Truth, but as Deputy Sheriff her word was law, since the old Sheriff was now another of the bodies in Fort Truth’s graveyard. Maverick’s bounty hunter partner, Twitch, agreed with Ash, as she had done ever since arriving to this cursed village. 

And so they attacked, without waiting for the reinforcements the old Sheriff had requested and that were supposedly coming from the nearest town. It went as well as Maverick imagined, which was to say, not well at all. When they arrived, Fort Truth seemed deserted except for the crates of gold, but then the shadows came alive and he saw how Caveira, the Brazilian blade, cut down poor Twitch before any of them could react. All hell broke loose, two more of the Graveltop Gang blocking their exit and shooting at them, while Ash and him tried to scramble for cover. Maverick felt a twinge of guilt at leaving poor Twitch on the ground, gasping for help as blood poured out of her wound, but if he went to drag her out to safety, he would be the perfect target to shoot at.

In the chaos of the battle, amidst shooting and screams and curses yelled at each other and God, Maverick suddenly found himself outside, circling the building to surprise the strangely dressed young man who had Ash cornered. The half broken wooden walls gave him a good view of what was going inside, but perhaps he should have paid more attention to his surroundings.

“It’s just you and me now,” a woman whispered behind him. 

Maverick quickly moved to the side, trying to turn around. He wasn’t fast enough, not this time. There was an alarmingly loud shot and then everything went dark. 

When he awoke, he was dizzy, the room spinning out of control just from looking around. What the Hell happened to him? Maverick tried to move, but somehow he wasn’t able to even raise his arm.

“If you keep squirming, the ropes will leave a burn.”

Confused as to who said that, Maverick tried to sit up. His efforts were in vain, until someone roughly yanked him upright, pain flaring up in his side. A waterskin was approached to his parched lips, and Maverick greedily drank from it, uncaring of who was helping him or why, at least for now. Once he quenched his thirst somewhat, he felt his head getting clearer too, and he finally noticed the man crouching next to him. That ornate leather armor and that Sheriff hat, it could only be the leader of the Graveltop Gang.

“You shouldn’t wear that hat,” Maverick said, glaring at the man who presumably was the culprit of him being bound and thrown in a dark… mine? Damn, he had no idea where he was.

“Why not? It was a gift,” The Italian outlaw grinned at him, bringing the waterskin up to Maverick’s face again. 

This time, instead of drinking, he looked at the man known as Maestro with suspicion. As if to mock him, Maestro took a gulp of the water before putting it away. An array of questions burned at the tip of Maverick’s tongue, like what happened with his companions, but he went with the most pressing matter of them all.

“Am I your prisoner?”

“I prefer to call it  _our permanent guest_ , at least until the next showdown.” Maestro lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke in Maverick’s general direction, mainly because of how close he was to him. “We might have buried one of yours and one of ours, but the Deputy will be back sooner or later. My friend is still pissed I kept you alive, but she sees the sense in having some leverage against the law. Call it our Plan B, until the rest of our Gang arrives.”

Closing his eyes at the confirmation that Twitch was dead, Maverick reassessed his situation. He was injured, probably from a gunshot to his side, at the mercy of the Graveltop Gang, God only knew why.

Maestro grabbed Maverick’s hair and yanked his head up so he was looking at him. “Now, you and me? We’re gonna become friends,  _capisce_? I’ll bring you food and water, and change your bandages, and you will tell me what I want to know.”

Maverick understood perfectly the threat behind the words. The moment he wasn’t useful to them anymore, he would be dead meat, another anonymous grave behind Fort Truth. He didn’t know when the Deputy would come back, if she was even interested in saving him, so Maverick nodded. Maestro released his hair and patted his head, as if he was a dog, almost.

“I knew you would listen to reason,  _cucciolo_.” Maestro’s smirk was hungry and foreboding, and Maverick almost shivered. He would do whatever it took to keep alive, as he had always done, and perhaps later he could have his revenge.

_ _ _

It had been a week. Or maybe more, it was hard to tell time when he was always underground, in a dusty abandoned mine. No sunrise, no night sky, the only constant in Maverick’s life was now Maestro’s visits.

The leader of the Graveltop Gang always came to visit twice a day, bringing him food and water, and changing the bandages of his wound. Of course, the outlaw didn’t do that out of the goodness of his heart, no. He wanted answers and all manner of information: who else could Deputy Ash call for help, were other bounty hunters after his Gang, which was the layout of the village, had he ever heard about Sheriff Thatcher while pursuing the Graveltop Gang, etc. An endless stream of questions, which Maverick did his best to not answer. Or, when Maestro started fiddling with his revolver, to answer as vaguely as possible. Walking the fine line between staying useful and not giving too much information wasn’t easy.

That wasn’t the only game they played. Maestro’s interrogations were surprisingly free of violence, but they were still charged like a barrel full of gunpowder. The leader of the Graveltop Gang would sit closer to him when he was frustrated by Maverick’s lack of cooperation. Sometimes he would yank his hair to make him look up at him, others he would grab his chin and tilt his face up, leaning extra close while he repeated the last question asked. In those moments, Maverick never knew if he was about to get punched or kissed, and yet neither of those had happened yet.

Today -or was it tonight?- Maestro was late, Maverick was pretty sure of that. The outlaw’s tardiness put him on edge, and he couldn’t stop thinking that maybe this was it, someone would come to kill him at last, or perhaps they would just abandon him in the mine to die of starvation. Maverick didn’t want to just lie down and wait for the end, but no matter how much he thrashed and wiggled, the ropes binding his wrists and ankles wouldn’t loosen up. He only managed to hurt and exhaust himself, and Maverick lay on the ground, looking at the rocky ceiling in frustration.

Hours later, he was awoken of his semi-slumber by the sound of footsteps echoing in the mine. A swaying and Maestro approached him, waving a waterskin at him.

“I was busy and forgot to bring water to my pet,” the leader of the Graveltop Gang slurred. Yes, he must have been very busy getting roaring drunk. “But you haven’t been a good guest, have done nothing to deserve this water.”

So this was how it was going to be, holding back the water and food unless he cooperated? As if reading his mind, Maestro laughed. “Don’t look at me like that, cucciolo, I’m not a monster. And I know you can’t answer my questions with a dry mouth, right?”

Bringing him up to a kneeling position, Maestro uncorked the waterskin and approached it to Maverick’s lips. With his hands tied behind his back, drinking became a complicated task, even with the assistance of Maestro. The outlaw looked at him with interest as Maverick gulped down the water, and kept pouring more water until he coughed, rivulets going down his chin and the front of his poncho.

“So wasteful,” Maestro commented while swiping his calloused thumb over Maverick’s lips. “Perhaps I should teach you how to drink it all to the last drop.”

Acting just by instinct, Maverick sucked Maestro’s thumb, his tongue drawing circles on the pad. Later, he would rationalise his actions by telling himself he only wanted to keep in the outlaw’s good graces, no matter what he had to do for it, but the truth was that deep down he was affected by the Italian’s rugged charm and his closeness.  So when Maestro undid his trousers and Maverick found himself at face level with his semi-hard cock, he didn’t hesitate to start licking it.

“How impatient,” Maestro sighed happily, stroking the base of his cock while Maverick sucked and played with the head. “Who would have imagined you’d be so good at this.”

When Maestro grabbed a fistful of Maverick’s hair, he just opened his mouth and looked up at the Italian, waiting. The stolen sheriff hat shadowed the outlaw’s face, which sent a thrill down Maverick’s spine. The thick cock thrust into his mouth, and he eagerly sucked on it, tongue tracing the veins alongside the shaft. At first Maestro let him do most of the work, but soon he got into it, bucking his hips forward and using Maverick’s mouth at will, balls slapping against his chin. However, instead of feeling disgust, all he felt was arousal. 

Disinclined to analyze his reaction right now, Maverick focused on pleasing Maestro, letting the Graveltop Gang leader use him, moaning around the cock in his mouth when the Italian pulled a little too hard on his hair. Maverick didn’t know how long it took, he only knew his jaw ached when Maestro finally faltered in his thrusting and spilled down Maverick’s throat.

“That’s it, don’t let it spill,” Maestro commanded, patting his face in encouragement. Maverick followed the order, too horny to think clearly and not minding the taste. “Being good has its rewards, cucciolo.”

Maestro tucked his softening cock back into his pants, then knelt behind Maverick. A strong arm looped around his chest, anchoring him in place while the outlaw undid the button of his trousers. It was a relief to have his cock free from the rigid confines of denim trousers, and the fist wrapped around his erection was a bigger relief. He hissed in pleasure when Maestro started stroking him, already dripping precum and feeling like he was about to explode. It took Maverick shamefully little time to reach his peak, his own cum acting as lube while Maestro kept jacking him off, slowly now, until it was too much and Maverick had to ask him to stop.

The Graveltop Gang leader cleaned his hand on Maverick’s shirt, stood up and ruffled Maverick’s hair with the other hand. Seeing as the Maestro turned around to leave, Maverick panicked.

“Are you going to leave me like this?” He looked down at his exposed cock and the streaks of white painting his shirt and trousers.

“I’ll give you a sponge bath tomorrow if you want,” Maestro winked at him, tipping his hat. “Of course, all members of the gang could have a bath drawn at any moment, and sleep on a bed. Perhaps I would even extend that courtesy to a helpful guest. Just think about it.”

The Italian left, leaving Maverick to spend the night on the ground, covered in his own drying semen and stewing in confusion. Had that been an invitation to cooperate or to join the Graveltop Gang?


	18. Glaz/Kapkan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : Kapkan rides glaz's dick in the driver seat of his car before going inside to some important event with cum dripping down his leg 
> 
> So a few weeks ago I wrote something very short for this, and I didn't know where to post it, but it is a smut prompt of sorts, so it goes here! Thank you, anon requester, this helped me break my writer's block :D

It’s a short drive, but the road is empty, and it combines with the winter darkness to create the illusion they are completely alone. They talk about their plans for the weekend while Glaz drives; he insisted on doing so since Kapkan otherwise monopolizes the car, and when one of his hands lets go of the steering wheel to rest on Kapkan’s knee, they share a brief look. It barely lasts more than a few seconds, but it’s enough to make the air between them feel charged, almost electric; the recent lack of time to spend together only stoking the flames of their desire into a roaring inferno.

As soon as Glaz stops by the side of the road, Kapkan is upon him, kissing him fiercely and demanding his attention. It feels like they’re impatient teenagers again, Kapkan climbing on Glaz’s lap and making out like the world’s ending. Glaz half-heartedly reminds him they have an appointment and they’ll be late, but he has his hand down Kapkan’s trousers, fondling his hard cock, and Kapkan growls that he doesn’t give a fuck about any previous appointments. Glaz can’t help but agree with that sentiment, especially when he has a horny hunter on his lap, nibbling his neck.

Taking out the hunter’s pants is difficult in their current position, and they nearly rip the garment out of the way before managing to get them out of the way. Perhaps that’s why Kapkan just opens Glaz’s trousers enough to get his erection out, which he strokes a couple of times, as if testing how hard it is. He grinds against it while Glaz blindly searches for thethe tube of lube they left in the glove compartment last time they went camping.

Glaz worries the preparation hasn’t been enough, barely a couple of fingers until the hunter took control of the situation, but Kapkan doesn’t seem to be in pain when he sits on his cock, sighing happily when Glaz’s completely inside him. Their movements are limited by the small space, more rocking than thrusting, kissing and biting to leave marks on each other while their pleasure builds up. He can feel Kapkan’s moans, against his skin, against his lips, and when the hunter clenches around him and sobs his name in ecstasy, he leans back against the steering wheel, pressing against the horn. Neither of them cares about the sound right now, there’s nobody around to hear them, and they are too drunk on each other to even notice. Glaz comes deep inside his husband, biting his shoulder and loving how he just hums contentedly, melting against Glaz.

Eventually the separate with a rueful sigh, and try to clean up and get dressed as best as they can, Kapkan grumbling that he can’t find his other shoe while Glaz drives towards the local arts center, where his paintings are being exposed. 

It isn’t until later in the night, after the small venue has been taken over by their friends and colleagues from Rainbow, that Kapkan approaches to whisper in his ear that he can feel Glaz’s cum dripping out of him. It takes all the sniper’s self-control to not take Kapkan again, pinned against the wall like he’s another of his masterpieces.


	19. First times (Spetsnaz, GIGN, GSG9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **thefishychicken asked** : Not sure you've done this before but.... What would the GSG 9, GIGN, and Spetsnaz operations reactions be to their first hands-free and ruined orgasms? Asking for a friend 😊
> 
>  
> 
> So I told the sender there was no way I was gonna do all that cause it was a lot of people to consider. However, I decided the ask still was interesting and maybe I could pair them off in two couples for each CTU. Then I got invested in it and started writing small ficlets for each ship and… look, all I’m saying is that maybe I wrote a lot more than I originally intended 😂 I also “cheated” and for the GIGN I swapped Twitch for Lion, sorry. Enjoy this collection of hands-free and ruined orgasms!

**SPETNSAZ**

_Tachanka/Kapkan_

 

It’s not often they get to do this, since usually there’s training early in the morning. Not today though; today is just for them. Tachanka rolls closer to Kapkan, who is still sleeping, and starts kissing his exposed shoulders, nipping the sensitive skin just as he knows the hunter likes, slowly making his way closer to the neck. A satisfied hum is the only sign he gets that the hunter is awake, at least until Tachanka peels the sheets away, exposing his partner’s body. 

Still drowsy, Kapkan pushes himself closer to Tachanka, mumbling something that sounds suspiciously like “don’t stop”. He’s in luck, Tachanka feels generous and very much inclined to grant his wish. His kisses and caresses grow rougher, until he’s playing with Kapkan’s nipples, pinching them while also pushing his quickly hardening cock against the hunter’s ass. Completely awake now, Kapkan turns around, showing how his erection is barely contained in his boxers, and asks Tachanka to take responsibility for it. The older defender spreads Kapkan’s legs and settles between them, takes the lube, and teases both his dick and hole until Kapkan is begging for more and dripping so much pre-cum that the lube feels unnecessary to jerk him off. 

Slipping inside him is pure heaven, and judging by Kapkan’s delighted gasp and how he wraps his legs around Tachanka, it’s equally good for him too. Tachanka keeps an unusual leisurely pace, just a slow but steady slide of skin against heated skin, hearing the hunter’s quiet moans every time he fills him. Eventually, he holds Kapkan’s legs open, hands gripping his knees as Tachanka pounds into him faster. The hunter’s cock lays heavy against his stomach, bouncing in time with the thrusts, leaving pre-cum droplets on Kapkan’s happy trail. Tachanka wants to play with it, stroke it and tease it and see if he can get Kapkan to beg. Hearing the hunter beg is one of his favourite moments during sex, knowing he has the power to satisfy him and that Kapkan trusts him enough to ask for it. However, he’s also mesmerized by the way Kapkan is reacting today, laying pliant and without making a single demand, moaning with each thrust and rocking back, eyes clouded with pleasure as Tachanka fucks him.

He picks up the pace, going faster now, and Kapkan’s reaction is so wanton that the hunter blushes at it. He is whimpering “Sasha” and “please” almost continuously, hitching up his hips to meet each thrust and digging his nails on Tachhanka’s arm, scratching him. Tachanka feels the sudden trembling on Kapkan’s legs, the way he clenches around his cock, and he’s not all that surprised by the spurts of semen coming from his unattended erection. The hunter makes a noise he’d probably deny later, almost a sob, and Tachanka chuckles, pleased with himself for wringing such reaction from his lover. He fucks Kapkan through his orgasm, the hunter’s body still shivering under him while Tachanka milks him to the last drop. He reaches his own peak too, the way Kapkan’s body seems to draw him in proves too much for Tachanka to resist, and when he announces he’s about to come, Kapkan locks his legs around Tachanka, anchoring him in place. 

They’re still tangled together and gasping for air when Kapkan whispers “holy fuck”. He sounds so blissed out that Tachanka can’t help teasing him a bit, asking if his cock was that good that he sounds as if this was his first hands-free orgasm. It’s truly surprising when instead of telling him to fuck off, the hunter admits it is his first, yes, still looking dazed. Something similar to pride but much softer fills Tachanka, and he decides to just kiss Kapkan, wrapping his arms around the hunter and holding him close until he can stand up again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Glaz/Fuze_

 

Sometimes, after an intense workout, Fuze slips in the same shower stall as Glaz. The sniper had been the first to suggest doing it in the showers, but that was usually as a celebration when they won a training match. Today is different, though.

He knows he’s tempting his luck, since the sniper is cross with Fuze for team killing him, even if it was an honest to god mistake. However, Glaz doesn’t push Fuze away when he slips in the same shower stall, in fact he brings him closer and crowds him against the wall. Making out under the warm spray of water is rather pleasant, even if there’s an undercurrent of anger in Glaz’s kisses. Instead of his usual calm, Glaz is hasty, pushing Fuze into a bruising kiss. He digs his nails in, scoring down Fuze’s stomach, making him hiss and his cock twitch.

Fuze doesn’t mind the roughness, welcomes it even; he’s not a delicate thing to coddle and likes  knowing that Glaz isn’t holding back. One of the sniper’s hands clutches at his hip in an almost possessive gesture, before taking his cock in his hand and pressing with his thumb under the head of it. Fuze’s body jerks and he moans as Glaz keeps rubbing the same spot. The sniper massages the head, pressing onto the slit and then sliding back down into that spot, which has Fuze kissing him to avoid making more embarrassing noises. The grip of Glaz’s hand around his cock is a thousand times better than his own hand will ever be, and Fuze feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

Just then, as he’s about to reach his peak, Glaz stops stroking his cock and kissing him, flat out turning his back to him and grabbing the body soap. What the fuck. Fuze whines his name, half a protest half a demand, but Glaz doesn’t seem to care about his predicament. He observes how the sniper lathers his body with soap, before he does the same for him. It’s nice to have Glaz’s hand caressing his body, except he only wants them in one very specific part of him. Eventually, Glaz’s hands find his aching cock again. Fuze leans against the sniper, grinding his ass into Glaz’s crotch while he uses both hands to jerk him off. It’s so good, the heat radiating from the sniper’s body mixing with the heat growing inside Fuze. Then, as it’s getting to the best part again, Glaz stops. Just for a moment, to turn on the water again, but Fuze isn’t pleased with this second interruption. Luckily, Glaz immediately goes back behind him, kissing Fuze’s neck and stroking his cock just as he knows the Uzbek likes it. He’s so close, and Glaz’s thumb is pressing against the slit, rubbing that spot under the head, and Fuze feels his pleasure crest.

He moans Glaz’s name, telling him he’s about to cum, and the sniper tells him to go on right before biting his shoulder. That’s the last straw, and Fuze feels wonderful for a second, before Glaz retires his hands from him. He comes with just the stimulation of the water hitting his overheated skin, semen dribbling almost lethargically from his cock. His satisfaction is short lived, orgasm leaving him more frustrated and antsy than before. Fuze curses in a mix of all languages he knows, but Glaz looks fairly unperturbed. It’s his punishment, he tells the Uzbek while getting out of the shower. 

However, instead of drying himself and getting dressed, Glaz sits on the wooden bench, legs open and holding his growing erection. He tells Fuze he can get the satisfaction he craves if he apologises properly, and despite everything, Fuze wastes no time sinking to his knees.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


**GIGN**

_Lion/Doc_

 

He can’t remember how the conversation began, but Doc feels a headache already bubbling up. Lion’s being oddly defensive, and Doc tiredly reiterates his point: prostate orgasms, while possible, are difficult to achieve, much less without toys designed exactly for that. The look of pity that Lion throws at him makes Doc gnash his teeth. What would Lion know, he isn’t the one with accurate medical and physiological knowledge of how human bodies work! And yet, he insists it’s relatively easy, unbelievable. They continue arguing until Lion cockily offers to show him. Doc knows they shouldn’t settle all their arguments with sex, but he says yes all the same, because this time it’s just empirical experience, right?

There’s a moment of awkward confusion once they move to bed, since Doc thought Lion would demonstrate on himself, while Lion in fact meant to do it on Doc. It’s fine, he can see the value on testing it first-hand, curiosity making him agree. He undresses while Lion brings out the lube, and then for a second Doc feels oddly vulnerable, as if this was their first time again. Maybe it’s because he’s stark naked and laying on bed while Lion is completely dressed and towering over him. 

He’s asked to turn around, face down on the bed and ass up in the air. It’s a rather undignified position, but any complaint he might have dies on his lips as soon as he feels Lion gently kneading his buttocks. He tells Doc to relax, kissing down his back, and it’s working because Doc feels his tension melting away. A couple of lubed fingers press against him, not breaching him yet but gently rubbing the cold lube around. Lion tells him to relax, again, and Doc is about to snap at him he’s achieving the contrary when a slicked finger finally slides inside him. The rebuke becomes a moan, and when the second finger finally slips in as well, Doc forgets how to breathe for a second. Okay, maybe he’s more aroused than he realised he was, but that’s good. Oh so, so good. The two fingers curve downwards, seeking, resting against his sweet spot. And then Lion presses down on it, softly but insistently. He doesn’t relent, up and down, up and down, up and down, and Doc’s eyes are rolling up as he drools into the pillow.

It seems to go on forever, like a torture he doesn’t want to end, and as close as he feels, Doc knows that’s not enough to make him come. He’s caught in the duality of gloating at being right and desperately wanting to be proved wrong. Lion slides a third finger inside him, the thumb pressing against his perineum while the digits relentlessly stroke his prostate. However, it’s Lion’s poorly concealed moan something hot and wet brushing against his thigh what have Doc spiraling closer and closer to the edge. Lion’s masturbating with his other hand, he has no doubt of it, and if Doc was still capable to talk coherently, he’d ask to be fucked and to hell with the chance of settling their argument. When Lion tells him he’s not going to come unless Doc orgasms first, he feels the heat pooling in his stomach grow out of control. His cock lays heavy between his legs, twitching at the familiar and overwhelming pleasure taking control of him, and Doc’s only mildly surprised to feel the hot splashes of semen landing on his thighs.

He can’t feel anger when Lion softly says he was right, not when the attacker lies on the bed and puts him closer, not when Doc’s still floating on a cloud of bliss. A very instructive session, and Doc doesn’t mind admitting he was wrong. He also can’t wait to try it on Lion next time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Montagne/Rook_

 

Sometimes, Montagne feels like an old lecher when he’s with Rook, like he’s robbing the cradle. Other times, he’d swear that Rook is in fact a little devil who rejoices in stripping away what little innocence he still has. A blowjob behind the shooting range isn’t what Montagne expected when Rook asked him to come here, no matter how late it and unlikely it was to be discovered. However, here they are, Montagne leaning against the wall and sweet Rook on his knees, eagerly working his mouth over the attacker’s cock.

As he already knew, Rook isn’t an adept at deep-throating, but he’s mastered the art of treating his shaft like a sinful lollipop. He goes slow, teasing,  kissing the crown. He gives small, short licks on the underside of the head, and the part not in his mouth is stroked by his deft fingers. It’s impossible for Montagne to keep silent and detached in such a situation, and he reacts accordingly: low moans rolling from his throat and a hand shooting to  rest on the back of Rook’s head, petting his hair in encouragement. Rook makes a noise akin to a whimper and his tongue does that practiced flick that can make Montagne shiver.

There're noises close to them, and while in any other occasion Montagne might try to scramble into a less compromising position, right now he can only think about the wonderfully hot and wet mouth where he has his dick buried. The voices and footsteps get closer and Rook stops, hesitation written on his face as he looks up at him. In an uncharacteristically selfish move, Montagne gently pushes him down on his cock. Rook doesn’t complain, and whatever pang of guilt Montagne might have felt is quickly forgotten in favour of rocking his hips and chasing after that wonderful high that Rook is leading him to. He can’t hear anything except for his own heartbeat and the lewd sounds Rook makes while sucking him off. He’s going to cum any moment now and doesn’t even care about anyone who might be around and hear them, even if he would strongly prefer to not get discovered by anyone.

The pleasure shoots up to the point of no return and coalesces into a blissful explosion. Or it would have, if Rook didn’t choose that moment to stop his ministrations to ask Montagne if he wants to end on his mouth all over his face. The end result is a severely disappointing orgasm that barely offers any relief, cum lazily spurting out of his cock while Rook sheepishly smiles at him. Montagne frowns, it was an accident, and Rook is apologising to him, but he’s still unfulfilled. The defender’s proposition to go to their rooms and make it up to him sounds tempting, although Montagne will have to refuse since he has a meeting with Six. Rook promises him he’ll wait on his bed, naked, and Montagne has never been so tempted to forget about work and indulge.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**GSG9**

_Bandit/Jäger_

 

Jäger is in a sour mood, and when the engineer’s pissed off, he’s extremely disagreeable with everyone. Bandit asks what set him off this time, but all he gets as an answer is something about Fuze and Echo fighting in the workshop, following an angry rant on Mira for hoarding all the tools he needed, which segued into… well, to be honest at this point Bandit stops paying attention. All he knows is that Jäger is acting like an asshole to everyone who crosses his path, and he’s not happy that Blitz thought he could fix this just because he’s fucking the engineer.

Truth is, Bandit has an idea on how to fix Jäger’s mood. A damn good idea, if he might say so, and it also doubles as a punishment of sorts, so it’s perfect. Bandit finds that either exercise or indulgence work best to lift someone’s mood, so what’s better than combining both and just having sex? Jäger seems to approve of this course of action, since all it takes for the engineer to throw himself at Bandit is a few kisses and a whispered promise to make him forget his own name.

It’s Jäger who leads them to his room, who pushes Bandit down and attacks his clothes like they’re his sworn enemies. Bandit lets him do as he pleases until they’re both naked. In that moment, he takes back control, and it’s enough to just take out Jäger’s favorite dildo to have him become putty under him. Someone’s definitely eager.

Jäger tips his head back and lets out a  long, deep moan when Bandit inserts the lube-coated toy inside him. He shifts his attention to the engineer’s neck, leaving a trail of warm, wet kisses on his skin. Bandit turns on the toy at a low level for now, and delights in the drawn-out moan from him. Jäger looks up at him, panting when Bandit turns up a couple of notches the vibration setting. And yet Bandit pretends to ignore his partner’s need, lightly circling a finger around the tip of his erection, playing with the pre-cum droplets drooling out from his slit. Jäger eventually complains about the lack of proper stimulation, and Bandit gives him a saccharine smile that should have been warning enough about his intentions.

Bandit watches Jäger arch his back when the vibrator starts buzzing even harder inside him, and Bandit works his fist over Jäger’s dick with a practiced movements, knowing how to quickly get him to the point of no return. The engineer angles his hips up and can’t help moaning Bandit’s name as he bucks into his tight fist. He’s so close, blabbing random nonsense, and ordering him to go faster and thanking him all in the same breath, as Jäger always does when he’s desperate to cum. When he finally reaches his peak he cries out wordlessly, first in anticipation of pleasure, then in confused disappointment when Bandit lets go of his erection and turns the vibrator off. 

His cock shoots cum onto his stomach, a small load befitting the pitiful amount of satisfaction he got from it. Jäger gives a dissatisfied whine, and he looks at Bandit with mounting anger in his eyes. Unperturbed by the murderous looks thrown at him, Bandit  kisses Jäger sweetly, turning the vibrator back on to a low hum. Well, if his partner is dissatisfied, maybe they can try again. As many times as it’s needed for Bandit to get it right, this toy is so complicated liebling, he says with a shit-eating grin on his face. Jäger groans again, complaining about how Bandit will be the death of him, but otherwise submitting to his will. This time, Bandit doesn’t plan on torturing him as much, just a little. His own dick is straining against his jeans and he doesn’t know how long he can hold out before fucking his brains out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Blitz/IQ_

 

She lies on her back on the bed, naked except for the harness holding her silicone cock, and IQ has a moment of doubt. Blitz asked for this, more than once, and she can’t really understand why, but damn if she will not try to please him.

Her fake purple cock stands up in the air, solid and thick and glistening with all the lube Blitz has dribbled onto it. IQ beckons at him to come closer, and he does, straddling her stomach kissing her. The nervousness abates a bit since this is familiar territory, and IQ brings the tips of her fingers to trace around the head of his cock. He rocked into her touch and back against her plastic dick, she can tell he’s eager, so she tells him to be a good boy and go on.

Although this isn’t something IQ had fantasised about, there’s something about seeing Blitz pressing his ass against the tip of her fake dick that makes her tingle with arousal. Perhaps it’s because it’s because of his expression,  face screwed up and focused, as he slides all the way down. She arches her hips gently to meet him, and the sound Blitz makes is a startling mix of pain and pleasure. He wriggles back, gently bouncing up and down the length, and IQ feels a rush of heat between her legs. She lets him do as he pleases, trusting him to control the pace while she just strokes his thighs and encourages him as Blitz does when she’s the one riding him. One of the times he sinks down on the purple cock he moans loudly, his thighs tensing beneath her hands. She starts rocking her hips up into him too, helping him stroke his prostate more or less constantly. Blitz stares at her with wide eyes and bites his lip, every muscle in his body tense as he gets closer and closer to cumming. IQ had never felt so powerful, and yet so dedicated to someone else’s pleasure. She’s glad Blitz convinced her to do this. 

His face is tight in an expression of both concentration and ecstasy, and IQ realises she wants to see him come more than anything. IQ herself was so wet that she’s probably going to leave a dark spot on the bed, and she wonders if it’s possible to orgasm without being touched at all. She fucks him harder, watching how his dick twitches with every thrust upwards of her hips, the beads of pre-cum dripping down Blitz’s cock until it’s like a continuous stream. He groans something she doesn’t quite understand, maybe a plea, maybe a curse; his thighs tremble from the effort of bouncing up and down, she assumes. So IQ does as Blitz sometimes does on her, grabs his hips and pushes him down as she snaps her hips up, forcing the dildo deep into him. 

Blitz moans and cries out, his stomach tensing as he pushes himself slightly towards her, closer to her. IQ feels a slight movement on her plastic dick as his ass tenses with the impact of the orgasm, and his cock twitches violently in her hand. He shoots white globs of semen over her tits and IQ feels a familiar ache deep within her, her pussy clenching in sympathy and agonising desire. Once Blitz crawls over to the side, uncoordinated and thighs still trembling, IQ reaches down to finger herself to completion. It takes her so little time to reach a blinding orgasm, and they both lay down to each other, dazed and deeply satisfied. Next time Blitz asks to be pegged, she’s going to enthusiastically agree to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/)!


	20. Finka/Valkyrie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : This whole Valk and Finka thing is way too good for me to handle. It's all good if not, but can I request a short session written about it? 
> 
> This actually refers to a previous ask about Valkyrie banging her masseuse after getting horny while getting a massage. I actually wrote this a while ago, but I kept forgetting to update it here oops xD

Intense exercise was something every Navy SEAL was used to, and yet Valkyrie felt like she’d been run over by a truck. She’d put all of her efforts in trying to outlast Wamai in that running test, but the damn man didn’t even seem human when it came to endurance. Now, once her body cooled down, she felt the full effects of over-exerting herself, and it wasn’t pleasant.

Her limbs ached and burned when she moved, and the nausea was only chased away by drinking small sips of the isotonic drink Finka helpfully handed her. Valkyrie wanted to thank the younger woman, but all she managed was a guttural grunt as she sat down on a bench. God, even the prospect of undressing was daunting, although she really wanted to get in the showers.

“Holy shit, I didn’t feel so inadequate since my first surf training session,” Valkyrie laughed, a wheezing sound that  made Finka frown.

“I think you did well, nobody else lasted that long against him.”

“Fat load of good that is when I’m sure I’ll barely be able to walk tomorrow.”

“I could help,” Finka said with a mix of eagerness and hesitation, which only made the offer even more endearing. “Remember when we had that lifting competition with Tori? I could barely move, but you massaged my arms and next day they didn’t hurt.”

It probably was the only part of her that didn’t hurt, Valkyrie remembered very well that incident and how hard Finka pushed herself, beyond any reasonable limit. If a little massage had truly helped her, Valkyrie was tempted to accept the offer. Finka laid out a clean towel over the bench and asked the American to take off her pants.

Stomach churning with a strange sense of anticipation, Valkyrie gave her a mock salute before shucking off her trousers. The towel barely served as padding, the bench was not the most comfortable place to lie down, but the position eased some strain from her muscles already. 

The oil Finka used felt cold against her skin, but it was a welcome contrast. As were her hands digging softly into Valkyrie’s sore thighs. It hurt a little, and depending on which points Finka pressed, Valkyrie would hiss in discomfort, but it was worth it. Slowly, she felt herself relax, until she was melting under Finka’s ministrations. It was in that moment of calm that Valkyrie realised two things: first, that her friend’s hands were getting closer to her ass; and second, that she was getting lewd ideas of where Finka could touch her.

Valkyrie would be a lot more ashamed of her thoughts if it wasn’t because she and Finka were, well, she supposed the correct term would be friends with benefits. Not that having the young woman as a friend wasn’t one hell of a benefit already, but normal friendships didn’t include making out when drunk and watching each other as they masturbated.

“Turn around,” Finka asked, and was Valkyrie imagining it or did she sound a bit hoarse?

Face up on the bench, Valkyrie could now look at Finka while she worked magic on her legs. Perhaps it was because she was just naturally randy, or perhaps it was because of Finka glancing at her face every time her hands dipped towards the inside of Valkyrie’s thighs, but she was feeling a different tension, heat pooling low in her belly.

“We could hit the sauna later,” Finka broke the heavy silence, “the heat will do wonders to your sore muscles.”

“You’re already doing a wonderful job at warming me up,” Valkyrie replied with a grin, not missing the way Finka ducked her head to try to hide her smirk.

“Is that so? I would have thought you were cold.” She looked pointedly at Valkyrie’s chest, and how her nipples were poking through her top.

“Nope,” Valkyrie opened her legs wider, making Finka’s hand fall between her thighs. “Can’t you feel how hot I am?”

Finka snorted at her choice of words, remarking she was indeed pretty hot. However, Valkyrie was immediately distracted by the fingers cautiously caressing her over her knickers. She was already wet, and the light touch was driving her crazy. Despite how she tried to help by shoving her underwear to the side, Finka insisted on rubbing her clit over the fabric of Valkyrie’s knickers. The additional friction was nice, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy her either.

At last, after no more than a few minutes but it seemed like an eternity to Valkyrie, Finka finally slipped her hand inside the American’s underwear. The touches on her overheated skin felt wonderful, even if it was just the pad of Finka’s fingers tracing the opening of her pussy. When those devilish fingers started massaging her clit in earnest, going in circles and squeezing it and rubbing over it, Valkyrie brought a hand over her mouth to stifle her moans.

It was over sooner than she expected, orgasm hitting her like an electric shock and making her toes curl in pleasure. Her pussy clenched, and Valkyrie missed having a toy or someone’s fingers in her. As wonderful as this was, having her pussy stuffed full while climaxing was one of her favorite sensations. And the idea of cumming over Finka’s hand while her fingers filled her was so appealing. Valkyrie needed to try that and give a taste of it to Finka as well.

“So, do you want me to repay the favor?” A nice bonus from the massage and her orgasm was that Valkyrie felt completely relaxed now, no aching limbs bothering her at the moment.

The confidence from seconds ago seemed to vanish from Finka, leaving her indecisive and fumbling for words. It was in moments like this that Valkyrie remembered how new Finka was to this type of casual encounters. At least she wasn’t scandalised by the idea, unlike the first time Valkyrie shared one of her experiences with her. Perhaps making Finka sit on his face right here and now was a little too much for her.

“C’mon, we can warm up the water,” Valkyrie winked at her. “Or shower quickly and go back to my room. Your choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
